Republic City's Finest
by Cloudy Luminosity
Summary: At seventeen years old, Mei strives to uphold her father's legacy as one of Republic City's finest officers. After years under the tutelage of the Metalbending Elite, her dreams are jeopardized. All the while, tension has been building between benders and nonbenders, threatening to give rise to a civil war both in the city, and in her own home. [New Version. OC-centric.]
1. Insubordination

_Author's Note: This is the new and improved version of Republic City's Finest. If you are a fan of the old version, the last chapter there is an announcement detailing why this decision was made._

 _The summary will be updated to better reflect the entire series over time. Without further ado, I hope that you enjoy the series!_

* * *

 **Republic City's Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**

At seventeen years old, Mei strives to uphold her father's legacy as one of Republic City's finest officers. After years under the tutelage of the Metalbending Elite, her dreams are jeopardized. She must find a way to master neutral jing if she is ever to be worthy of her badge. All the while, tension has been building between benders and nonbenders, threatening to give rise to a civil war both in the city, and in her own home.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Insubordination**

* * *

Deep within police headquarters, Mei was brooding in the hallway, her smooth hair hanging just above her armored chest. As her thoughts simmered on her predicament, she was approached by her best friend with two cups in hand. Despite being two years her elder, Taifeng wasn't much taller than her. His mid-length black hair was neatly styled, framing his diamond-shaped face, and pairing nicely with his wrinkle-free uniform. He raised a thin eyebrow upon noticing the brunette's scowl, though he brushed it away with a smirk.

Still, he couldn't mask the concern in his pale-blue eyes as he handed her a cup and teased, "Can't even go fifteen minutes without me, huh?"

Mei forced a smile as she took the cup. "Thanks, Taifeng."

The tan teen leaned against the wall and took a sip of his own morning tea. "Hey, you know you can always talk to me, right? What's wrong?"

She let out an exasperated sigh before venting, "I just don't understand why this is taking so long. I became a cadet and broke the record for the longest training period after fourteen months. Now I've nearly quadrupled that. I should've been made an officer _years ago!"_

He narrowed his eyes and scoffed, his tone harsh as he commented, "At least you _have_ an option, and aren't stuck as a beat cop."

If Mei could get paler, she would have. "Taifeng, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just..." She sighed. "I feel like I'm just spinning my wheels."

He pursed his lips for a few moments before flashing her a false smirk. "Hey, it's fine. I know you're not like that."

Before she could respond, Taifeng's father came rushing down the hall. She could see the resemblance in their faces, though Lee's deep green eyes, trimmed facial hair, slight wrinkles, and pale skin helped to tell them apart. Not to mention that Lee was significantly taller and had a broader build.

The middle-aged man stopped before the teens as he turned to Mei and explained, "There's a brawl between triads on Thirty-Ninth Street. Chief Beifong is sending out the team."

She pursed her lips and gave a short nod.

Taifeng whipped around in a huff as he called back, "See you later, Mei."

The brunette frowned as she watched him go, but followed her mentor up to the roof of the massive headquarters where the other metalbending officers were waiting. As she stood and watched for the zeppelin to take off, Captain Lee faced her.

"Cadet, this is a dangerous mission," he began. "Our goal is to stop the fighting, and _that's it._ The others and I will arrest any stragglers, but I want you to stay by my side no matter what. You haven't been on any triad raids, so this is just an observational experience for you, understood?"

The young metalbender took a nervous breath before saluting. "Yes, sir!"

Right on time, one of the massive police airships arrived and extended its ramp from the bottom of the ship and onto the roof. Everyone quickly boarded, and took off.

Captain Lee put his hands behind his back as he addressed the group. "This is a level two emergency, so there's no time for slow maneuvers. Everyone needs to hit the ground running to disperse the violence as soon as possible. Am I clear?"

In unison, the officers and cadet saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Sirens blared from within the airship as they arrived, drawing Mei's full attention as the hatch opened below. Winds whipped around the cabin as she looked down at the street. Two groups of rival triads were fighting in the Small Business district, but they had just stopped. The men all glanced up before dispersing down the streets and alleyways.

Two senior officers jumped out first, using their cables to direct their falls to the lines of wires above the streets before propelling themselves ahead in pursuit of three gang members. Another two officers came down and went in the opposite direction. Following Captain Lee and another pair, Mei jumped from the airship and extended a cable from her sleeve to grab onto a wire and swing to the street below.

She shortened the length of her cable and stumbled as her feet hit the ground a little too soon. Captain Lee looked back and waited until she retracted her cable and ran behind him into the alleyway. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, both from nerves and excitement.

The teen was only a few steps behind her mentor as they gave chase to the triad members. From the colors of their outfits, she could tell that there was one of each of the three common bending disciplines. The waterbender glanced back before splitting off into a smaller alley while the earthbender raised a wall, blocking the way. Mei pursed her lips as Lee launched himself over the barrier.

She hesitated for a moment before pursuing the waterbender down the dark and crowded alley. It was thinner than the last one, and lined with all sorts of small dumpsters, dirty mops, buckets, and boxes. The man whipped around as he bent a bucket of dirty water into her path, freezing it just under her foot. Still, she managed to propel herself forward, sliding until she hit the ground again and continued her chase. He glanced back and scowled before frantically throwing whatever he could get his hands on into the cadet's path, but she weaved through the mess, full focus on her target.

A waking homeless man froze as he saw them go by. Just ahead, the waterbender stopped as he came across a tall chain-link fence blocking his path. He tensed before reaching to a pouch on his back and taking a horse stance, ready to fight.

Mei waited as he launched water at her, prompting the earthbender to raise her arm to block the liquid attack. He grinned and clenched his fists, freezing the water over her dominant hand, leaving her unable to bend with it. She scowled as she pulled it to her side, but she didn't have the time to free it. The gang member was already halfway up the fence, clearly out of water to attack with.

She frowned. "Oh, no you don't!"

Using her non-dominant hand, she shot out a cable and wrapped it around his ankle before flinging him behind her. The man slammed into the ground with a loud thud. He groaned as the cadet retracted the cable and ran over, handcuffing him with her foot on his back.

The brunette released a quiet sigh before raising her frozen hand and using the other to bend a cable through her sleeve, morphing it into spikes to break through the ice. She repeatedly clenched and stretched her hand to relieve the stinging numbness. Once the teen was certain that she was otherwise unharmed, she smirked at the triad member, grabbed him by the handcuffs, and forced him back down the alley. At the intersection, she saw Captain Lee standing there, a deep frown plastered on his face as he watched on.

Her mentor was silent the whole trip back to headquarters, even after the arrested gang members were brought in for processing. With nothing else to do for the moment, Mei went off to take her lunch. Meanwhile, Lee was called into the chief's office.

He frowned as he stepped inside, but stood at attention.

Chief Beifong was sitting behind her desk, a serious expression on her face as she asked, "Do you know why I sent your team instead of Saikhan's?"

"No, ma'am."

Lin weaved her fingers together as she explained, "Keeping Chen away from tough jobs won't help her. She would've been ready sooner if you had allowed her to go in the past. You have to trust her abilities, Lee. You can't hold her back because of what happened to Shang." She lowered her hands as she added, "She'll make a good officer."

Captain Lee pursed his lips for a few moments. "With all due respect, Chief, if she can't listen to orders, I'm not so sure about that."

Lin furrowed her eyebrows as a frown tugged at her lips.

Right outside the chief's office was a room filled with the desks of all the officers. Mei was standing beside the one she used when she didn't have any Metalbending Elite assignments. Taifeng was looking up at her from his own desk as she finished her story with a frown.

"...I'll have to be more wary the next time I face a waterbender."

He laughed and playfully poked her side. "Come on, Mei. Have some confidence in yourself!" He grinned as he added, "You know... you just pulled off your first tough arrest on the job. I'll have to treat you to dinner to celebrate."

The brunette smiled back at him, but before she could respond, Chief Beifong stepped out, her tone clearly displeased. "Mei. In my office. _Now."_

Glancing to Taifeng, he gave his friend a shrug. Mei immediately followed the chief into her office and stood at attention. As she sat down, the cadet found Captain Lee standing beside her desk. Mei furrowed her brows slightly as she waited for them to speak.

Lin weaved her fingers together as she told the trainee, "Due to your failures to listen to your superior officer, I'm putting you on paid leave until further notice."

Mei frowned as her shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. I really want to be an officer."

Lee's voice was stern. "If you really want that, then you should listen to my orders. If you can't do something so simple, then maybe you aren't cut out for this job."

Her gaze fell as she pursed her lips and nodded.

After a short silence, Chief Beifong addressed her again. "Captain Lee will contact you when you're allowed back on the force. In the meantime, I suggest you read over the handbook again. You're dismissed."

Her voice was hoarse. "Yes, ma'am."

-:-

The sun was setting when Mei was finally entering her small house, a permanent scowl on her face. As she closed the door behind her and took her first steps inside, she saw her sister gathering her purse—she must have been on her way out. Jin tensed as she saw Mei before flipping her dyed red hair in a haughty motion.

"Why are you home so early?" she asked.

"I got in trouble and was put on leave," Mei grumbled. "If it happens again, then that's it—I'll be fired."

Jin rolled her eyes. "So what? Big deal."

The earthbender's eyebrow twitched as she hissed, "Well, _someone_ has to uphold Dad's legacy."

Her sister narrowed her eyes as she snapped, "Just because you're the only bender, that doesn't make you the only one who can do it!"

"Well, I'm the only one _trying,"_ the teen argued. "You're too busy mooching off your thug of a boyfriend to care! Dad's probably rolling in his grave right now for you even _associating_ with that loser."

The twenty-year old scoffed. "Tahno's _not_ a thug! And being a defending pro-bending champion hardly makes him a loser. At least _I_ can make meaningful relationships, unlike _you!"_

She stormed out, roughly pushing Mei out of her way. The brunette huffed as she stomped into her room and closed the door behind her. She took a seat before running her fingers through her hair. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Jin was right about one thing: she really didn't have many friends.

After composing herself, the metalbender dug out the Elite handbook and started reading.

* * *

 _Rule 1: Officers should work as a team for the good of everyone. Solo hero acts often lead to officers being killed or injured. Trust your colleagues and show them that they can trust you._

* * *

A clear image of her father's body in his coffin flashed across her mind's eye. She tensed before shaking the memory away and focusing on the book.

-:-

Later that evening, Mei heard the front door open. There was a pro-bending game that night, so she was certain that it wasn't Jin. With that in mind, she put down her handbook and peeked into the foyer to find her mother closing the door behind her.

"Girls, I'm home!" She turned and frowned upon catching her youngest daughter's expression. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Mei sighed as she approached her mother and explained everything that had happened that day. When she was finished with her tale, her mother put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure Lee means well. He just wants to make sure you're ready," Ping told her with a soft smile. "Don't worry, he'll let you back soon enough."

Mei sighed. "I hope you're right."

Ping flashed her a grin. "I'm always right, honey. So, please, don't worry yourself over it." She then placed her bag down as she explained, "Nanuq is still with a patient, so we're inviting Haku over for dinner."

The metalbender's thoughts turned to her neighbor as she nodded. "Do you want me to set up another plate?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart," she declined. "But could you go get him?"

Mei smiled. "Of course."

She stepped outside and onto the small sidewalk that lined the street. Dull houses were clustered all around with only short fences to separate their small yards. Across the street, an old couple was listening to the radio on their balcony. From the cheers, she could tell that it was probably one of the first pro-bending matches of the night.

Turning to the side, she made her way over to the house directly beside hers. Having finally gotten used to the placement of all the cracks, the teen was able to navigate in the dim lighting without tripping. Once at the front door, she knocked loudly. A few moments passed with no answer, as usual, so she let herself in.

The interior of Haku's house was much like Mei's, though the furnishings were vastly different. As she walked to the back of the house, she passed Nanuq's healing dummy where she practiced on her days off and held the occasional lesson or two. Making her way up the narrow stairs to the second floor, she found the light on in Haku's room at the end of the hall—marked his by the overflow of books right outside the doorway.

She smiled as she peered inside and saw him engrossed in the mounds of open texts before him. Being of Water Tribe descent, he had flawless dark skin, and long brown hair that he kept tied at the back of his head. His mother had a tendency to cut it unevenly, though, leaving him with layers of thick hair flowing around his ears. Truth be told, if he ever bothered to go out and talk to people, girls would probably flock to him—or should she say, women? After all, he was a year older than her.

Mei was silent as she watched him focus on his reading. A few moments passed before he hesitated and turned to face the doorway.

He jumped initially, before releasing a sigh upon recognizing his neighbor. "Ah, Mei. Forgive me. I didn't know you were there. What brings you here?"

She flashed him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I came to invite you to dinner, but you were so focused that I felt bad disturbing you." A few moments passed before she clarified, "Your mom's working late tonight."

He raised his eyebrows before glancing to the clock on the wall. "So she is." He smiled graciously. "Thank you for the offer. I'll only be a moment."

"Please, take your time."

She watched on quietly as Haku marked all his pages and stood before meeting her in the doorway. He towered a full head taller than the metalbender, smiling down with deep blue eyes as he thanked her again for her generosity. With neighbor in tow, Mei made her way back home.

-:-

Long after dinner, Mei found herself alone in her small backyard, looking up at the stars as she listened to the radio. Shiro Shinobi's voice rang out loud and clear as he commentated on the pro-bending match.

 _"There you have it folks, after being in Republic City for only a few weeks now, the Avatar has joined the rookies, saving the Fire Ferrets from forfeiting the match! She may have mastered the elements, but can she master pro-bending in time to snatch a win?"_

She tuned out the announcer as her mind wandered elsewhere. It had been a while since her relationship with Jin grew sour, though she couldn't pinpoint the exact trigger. It felt like forever, yet Mei knew in her heart that her sister wasn't always like this. She just wished that she could figure out how to mend their broken relationship—if it could even be repaired.

She sighed as a star twinkled in the night sky. "What should I do, Dad?"


	2. Family Ties

**Republic City's** **Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**

 **Chapter 2: Family Ties**

* * *

Mei was in Chief Beifong's office, wearing her civilian clothes as she implored, "Please, Chief! It's been _weeks,_ and I've read the handbook _six times."_

The fifty-year old bending master frowned, her patience clearly wearing thin as she looked up at the teen from her desk and explained, "It's Captain Lee's decision whether to take you back or not. I'm busy enough as it is."

The brunette pinched her eyebrows together. "Chief, I'm _begging_ you. You've known me all my life. Can't you just take me back yet?"

Lin rose from her seat, her voice booming through the office. "Enough! No one gets special treatment here, and you're no exception. When Lee thinks you're ready, I _might_ let you be reinstated. Now get out, and let me do my job."

Mei tightened her lips into a thin line. "Of course. Sorry for bothering you."

Turning around, the young metalbender sulked her way out the door, through the hall, and out the entrance. Looking up at the tall statue of the department's founder, she frowned. Gray clouds dotted the sky, blocking the sun as a crisp autumn breeze combed its way through her light brown hair. She shivered, holding her arms together as she made her way down the steps and out to the courtyard. As the cadet was making her way to her first leg of the walk home, a boxy police car stopped in front of her.

Taifeng peered outside the door-less vehicle as he commented, "I'm surprised to see you here."

His best friend frowned as she explained, "I was trying to see if the Chief would let me back…"

The raven-haired officer pursed his lips for a moment before grinning as he patted the seat beside him and teased, "Come on—you look pathetic. Just let me drive you home."

She frowned. "You're on the clock. Can't you get in trouble for this?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "Taking a break from handing out parking tickets won't get me in that much trouble."

The brunette hesitated. "Are you sure? The handbook says—"

"Just get in the car, Mei."

She sighed. "Alright."

After climbing into the patrol car, she held on as Taifeng drove off in the direction of her house. Several long and tense minutes went by as they went down the smooth streets.

With a pout on her face, Mei broke the silence. "Is your dad still mad at me?"

Taifeng frowned, his brows furrowed as he kept his light eyes on the road and struggled with his words. "He's not… I wouldn't say he's _mad,_ but…" He winced as he spoke more quickly. "Okay, he's still kinda upset, but that's not necessarily a _bad_ thing."

The earthbender raised an eyebrow.

"Look, he just…" The older teen sighed. "He wants you to succeed. He just doesn't wanna see you get hurt."

She held her arms as she looked down. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

He laughed before carefully nudging her. "Of course he will, Mei. Dad sees you like a surrogate daughter. He's just giving you time to think about where you went wrong—he doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did."

Mei let out a silent sigh. "I remember you guys visiting a lot after my father was killed."

Several moments passed before he quietly told her, "No one wants to lose you like we did your father, so everyone's just being extra careful."

Her pale green eyes fell to the floor of the vehicle as she held her silence.

After a moment, she asked, "So, how's everything going in the city?"

"There was another Equalist attack last week."

She raised an eyebrow. "An aggressive one or the same defensive 'don't-follow-us' attacks that they've been doing?"

"Defensive." Taifeng frowned as he added, "On top of that, there was another kidnapping a few days ago. Just like all the others, they found him right outside his house the next day."

Mei pursed her lips. "Wasn't the last one only four months ago?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Whoever's responsible for these disappearances is picking up the pace."

The metalbender sighed. "Well, the one good thing about this is that we're more likely to find someone who remembers what happened. Did this guy have anything useful?"

She watched as Taifeng's expression contorted, his eyebrows pinching together, forming deep wrinkles on his forehead as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and released a frustrated sigh. "No. It's just like all the others. All he remembered was a dark room and a candle circling some guy in a mask while he was strapped to a chair. He doesn't remember what the guy looked like, or what he said. We still don't have any leads."

The corners of Mei's lips tugged into a soft frown. "And you're sure this is the same culprit, not someone who heard about it on the radio and tried to use it to cover his own tracks?"

"It's definitely the same person," he assured her. "There wasn't any evidence of physical or sexual assault. We still don't know how these people are getting knocked out to be kidnapped in the first place." He hesitated before confessing, "Some people are starting to think we have another Yakone on our hands."

Mei shivered as stories of the infamous triad boss surfaced in her mind. A man who was able to bloodbend not only outside a full moon, but with none of the movements that waterbending required—a psychic bloodbender—Yakone committed countless crimes from extortions to murders. Avatar Aang took his bending away and had him imprisoned. He was later broken out by his gang, but that was over forty years ago. He should have been dead by now.

She frowned as she noted, "The kidnapper must stalk his victims first since no one has reported sightings of the attacks and drop-offs. He must do it at just the right moment."

The nonbender nodded. "It's going to be hard to catch him that way. We're just relying on chance at this point."

A pit formed in her stomach as she wondered aloud, "Just what's the motive behind all this?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just hope we catch this guy before he does more harm."

They fell silent again, allowing Mei's thoughts to linger over the idea of the faceless monster who stole away people in the night. Unlike the Equalists, whoever—or whatever—was responsible for these attacks did not discriminate against benders or non-benders. Just when everyone thought he was gone, he always swooped in and stole another random soul, returning them with no memories—only questions and a rising fear in the public's mind, or at least those who paid close attention.

Luckily, the journalists chose to focus on the excitement of the pro-bending championships over the boogeyman that went bump in the night. Still, if the frequency continued to increase over the next few years, they would be bound to latch onto it—if the Equalists didn't take the spotlight first.

As the car hit a pothole, Mei directed her attention to her surroundings. They were on a familiar cracked road just outside Dragon Flats borough, not too far from her home.

Taifeng's tone was both serious and sad as he asked, "Did you ever get used to your new house?"

She glanced to her friend with a slight frown before confessing, "Only just recently... To be honest, I still wake up confused sometimes." As he stopped in front of the building, she added, "I can't believe it's been six years already."

"Yeah." Taifeng turned to the younger teen with a grin as he gave her a playful nudge. "Chin up, alright? You'll be back on the force before you know it."

Mei smiled softly as she briefly hugged him. "Thanks, Taifeng. I'll see you around."

With that, she stepped out and watched her childhood friend drive off. The metalbender remained there at her front door as she briefly glanced to the moped near the window. Jin must have been home. She frowned for a moment, before an idea came to mind.

-:-

Mei was in a small yard, dressed in loose clothing with her feet bare.

With a smile, she turned to her neighbor. "Hey, thanks for letting me train here today."

Haku held his papers close as he bowed his head. "You're always welcome, Mei. I hid those extra pieces around for you. Please, let me know if you need anything else."

The earthbender nodded and watched as he took a seat on a chair that he had taken outside and opened his book. As the waterbender occupied himself, Mei stepped into the center of the yard, feeling the cool dirt beneath her as blades of grass weaved their way between her toes. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and spread her knees apart, taking on a horse stance. With her vision obscured, it allowed the teen to focus her bending senses on the vibrations in the earth below, painting a dynamic image of the yard around her.

Haku was watching on with the papers in his hands. A crumpled cloth was laying on the ground nearby. In the corner was an anthill hidden to the naked eye, running several feet underground. She felt each step as the insects carried their scavenged lunch into the ground. As surreal as this sensation was—as much as she could spend the whole day watching the world this way—she had to focus on her training: finding the three metal balls that were hidden around the yard.

Taking in the grounded parts of the scenery—that which the earthbender could see with her seismic sense—she was quick to locate one that was hidden in the corner. Reaching out her hand, she brought it into the open, letting it hover in front of her as she searched for the next one. As requested, Haku made sure that it wasn't in direct contact with the ground—that much was clear. Standing up straight, Mei turned her focus on sensing the metal spheres without seismic sense.

Several faint buzzing sensations split her attention, the telltale sign of metal reacting to her bending abilities as she reached out with it. Most were equidistant from her, and as she zeroed her senses in on one spot, she confirmed that these were the nails in the fence surrounding her. Reaching out with her mind again, she ignored these smallest sensations, leaving only a few remaining pieces.

The first was to her right, only an inch or so above the ground. As the metalbender focused on the area with seismic sense and her own bending sense, she found that there was a crumpled up sheet with something inside it. Grinning, she reached out to the metal ball and held it with the other one just in front of her.

With only one ball left, she turned her attention directly behind her and opened her eyes. Haku raised an eyebrow as Mei pointed to his pocket and raised her finger, bringing her final target into the air.

As she returned all three balls to her hand, the blue-eyed man asked, "If I may, what is the purpose of this exercise?"

"Being able to sense and bend metal without seeing it could be very useful in the line of duty, especially when detecting weapons like knives," Mei explained. "Right now I can only do it when I'm well-grounded and standing still, but with enough practice, I'll eventually master this too."

"Is this not a part of typical metalbending training?"

"Well, most metalbenders can use seismic sense since it's an important piece of being able to sense the scarce earth in metal and bend it," she told him. "But that only gives you a picture of what's connected to the earth directly. This technique lets you 'see' and bend hidden metal." Turning her attention to the ground, she sighed. "It would be easier to master if my father were here to help. He used to be really good at this—he was one of Toph's prodigies."

Haku hesitated for a moment before asking, "What happened to your father?"

Light eyebrows pinched together as a bitter smile formed on her lips. "He was a metalbending officer... Dad was best friends with Captain Lee, so they took assignments together—watched each other's backs. One day, they were tracking down the Triple Threats, and they ended up on 'Lightning Bolt' Zolt's tail.

"They almost had him too. Zolt was desperate not to go to jail, so he shot lightning at them. Dad jumped in and took the hit. The shock was amplified by his armor, and..." Her voice cracked. "His heart stopped. Healers did what they could, but it was too late by the time they got there." Mei frowned as she added, "Zolt got away, and we haven't been able to track him since."

Haku's eyes went wide, horrified. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't my place to ask."

She forced a smile. "It's fine. It was six years ago, and I'm over it now. Besides, you didn't live in Republic City when it happened. You couldn't have known without asking." After a moment, she added, "What about you? Are you in a similar situation with your dad?"

He shook his head, brown locks of hair flowing to and fro. "No. I miss my father, but at least I can still see him. He's just in the United Forces, so he's away often."

She gave him a sad smile. "It must be hard. When will you see him again?"

He frowned. "Really, it's nothing when he's still alive."

Mei furrowed her eyebrows as she took on a serious tone. "Haku, you shouldn't compare your hardships to mine. Just because my father's dead, that doesn't mean that your situation can't bother you—you matter too."

The brunet tightened his lips into a thin line as he looked down. "In truth, I don't know when I'll see him again."

She gently placed a hand on his. "And you can always talk to me about it, okay?"

He smiled softly. "Thank you." Growing flustered, he turned back to his papers. "I apologize. I shouldn't be distracting you like this."

She shrugged. "I'm done with this round anyway. It's not a big deal." Raising an eyebrow, she added, "What are you up to anyway?"

He thumbed at the pages as he explained, "I'm reading through what is hopefully the final draft of my application to Ba Sing Se University."

"All the way out in the Earth Kingdom capital?" Mei tilted her head. "Is there a particular reason why you want to study there?"

"While there are a few universities here and there, none are as good," Haku began. "I plan to study diplomacy. My father got me interested in the subject. The United Forces try to use it when possible to avoid battle—my father shared details with me when I was a boy, long before we moved to Republic City. I've found the subject fascinating ever since."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll do well. I can read over your application if you'd like a second opinion, but I'm nowhere near as educated as you are."

He gave the brunette a shy smile as he assured her, "I would love to hear your opinion, Mei."

He handed his application to her and waited for her to read through it.

-:-

Later that night, Mei had already gone home for dinner. As Haku's mother wasn't working overtime, he remained at his own house this time. The two had been eating together as they discussed their days.

Haku had just finished describing Mei's training exercise when Nanuq teased, "Dear, why don't you just ask her out already?"

The eighteen-year old raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Just like your father," Nanuq commented. "You talk about Mei so often, it's clear that you have a little crush on her."

He furrowed his brows slightly as he argued, "Mother, you're mistaken. I simply find her interesting. Despite having such a vastly different background, she reminds me of myself."

"She more socially adept than you, dear," she teased. "I don't know how many times I have heard her tell you to care about yourself. I think you would be good for each other."

The scholar frowned. "As companions, yes, but not in a romantic sense."

"Uh huh. Just keep telling yourself that," Nanuq commented with a joking tone. "If you wait too long to make a move, she might move on without you."

He deadpanned. "Mother, your assumptions are infuriating at times... It is possible—common, even—for men and women to be friends, and _just_ that."

She smiled. "Relax, Haku. I'm just teasing."

He sighed.

-:-

Far away, in the tunnels outside the city, the highest ranked Equalists were gathered around a radio as they discussed their next plan. A man with a long, thin mustache approached the masked leader.

"Amon, we're ready."

The aforementioned leader of the anti-bending rebels put his hands behind his back. "It's time for the revelation." He turned to his lieutenant. "Target the Triple Threats."

"Yes, sir."


	3. Missing

**Republic City's Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**

 **Chapter 3: Missing**

* * *

The sun was just rising as Mei strolled through the park, colorful leaves gently floating to the grass below. Despite the beauty and peace of that silent morning, the brunette was still tense. She hadn't heard anything from the chief or Captain Lee in a while. Truth be told, she was beginning to wonder if she should just give up on her dream and start searching for a job elsewhere.

The stress from her jobless limbo was leaking into other aspects of her life, particularly with her high levels of agitation at home. Something shuffled in the leaves nearby. The cadet froze and reached for a pouch on her belt, but a familiar smiling face popped out from behind. The homeless man waved as he greeted her by name.

The teen relaxed as she stepped closer. "Morning, Gommu."

He ignored the fishing rod in his hand as he asked, "What're you doing here so early?"

Mei sighed, her gaze falling as she explained, "I got into another argument with my sister. I had to leave before it got worse."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Say, would you mind helping me catch one of those tasty fishies to cook up later?"

She glanced around to make sure the park patrol wasn't around before bending a long needle from a pouch on her belt and spearing it into the water. Several moments passed before the metalbender levitated her weapon—and her catch—out and into Gommu's bag. After slipping the fish off her steel, she cleaned it and returned it.

"Thanks a million, Mei." After closing the bag, he eyed her two pouches and asked, "Say, aren't those the ones the old Elite used to wear before they switched to the spools on their backs?"

She nodded. "These canisters were my fathers—though I emptied this one to make room for my needles."

He nodded with a grin. "You sure are creative, kiddo. Just like your folks."

Sheepishly rubbing her arm, she glanced away with an awkward smile. "Thanks." Changing the subject, she asked, "So, have you heard any news lately?"

Gommu put a hand on his bearded chin. "Well, Avatar Korra and some are searching for his missing brother." He pointed to a tree in the distance. "They're sleeping right over yonder, waiting for that to show up."

She frowned. _Why haven't they gone to the police? They would have the resources for this kind of thing._ Looking up at the teens over the hill, she pursed her lips. _Hopefully this isn't another memory-defying kidnapping, especially so soon after the last one..._

Turning back to Gommu, the earthbender bid him a short thanks before making her way toward the Avatar. As Mei approached, she saw a man and woman sleeping against a polar bear dog with a fire ferret on its back—though the people seemed to be about her age. The woman on the left was of clear Water Tribe descent with her dark skin and hair, along with her blue clothing. She must have been Avatar Korra.

The guy on the right was pale, his black hair styled up. The gray clothing told Mei that he was probably a native of Republic City and didn't likely care much about his heritage, though his bright red scarf stood out against it. Truth be told, he seemed oddly familiar.

She stopped before the sleeping pair. "Excuse me."

Neither of them moved. Pursing her lips, Mei nudged the Avatar's foot with her own as she contemplated leaving them to rest and just going to the chief about a kidnapping. Then again, she didn't know any details about the eyes groggily peeked open before they glanced to each other and awkwardly jolted away. A few moments passed before they realized the earthbender's presence and both scrambled to their feet. The man was the first to speak, his tone irritated as he straightened his clothes.

"What's the big—" He stopped as he looked up at her, hesitating for a moment before forcing a cough and glancing away. "Uh... Can I help you?"

Avatar Korra frowned slightly as she glanced between him and Mei. The metalbender hesitated as she glanced to the Avatar. Perhaps she should have stayed out of it, but it was too late to back out now.

"Actually," Mei began, "I heard that I might be able to help you. You're looking for someone, right? I'm Cadet Mei Chen, of the Metalbending Elite."

The Avatar winced slightly. "I'm Korra, and this is Mako."

So _that_ was why he seemed familiar. The Fire Ferrets were featured in an article a few months back, and all three of their faces were included—though, this was before Korra joined the team.

Mako remained silent as he carefully scrutinized Mei, likely not believing the teen's story with her being in civilian clothes.

Frowning, Mei added, "I'm... _off-duty_ right now, but have experience in missing persons cases, if you'll have me, and with my seismic sense, I could easily find places where someone is being kept."

The older firebender pursed his lips before Korra chimed in, "Having someone experienced might help us save Bolin sooner."

He glanced between the two women before warning, "We're up against Equalists. They'll paralyze you without your armor."

"Trust me, I'll be fine even without it," Mei assured him. "After years of sparring with my sister, I can easily deflect their attacks."

With both Mei's and Korra's expectant gazes on him, Mako conceded and filled the newcomer in. Apparently his brother was kidnapped by Equalists last night, and they were waiting for a protester to show up to see if he knew anything. Sure, it was a long shot, but it was the only lead they had right now.

Right on cue, a loud voice erupted from behind. "Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Mei turned around to see a man with a megaphone standing on a short table in front of a poster of the Equalist leader, Amon.

Korra pointed to him. "That's the guy."

As the trio headed over, the metalbender recognized the protester as a man who had a history of being arrested for disturbing the peace until he moved on to the Equalists. She couldn't help but frown. He was just an attention-seeker. It was highly unlikely that he knew anything useful.

Still, their claims were concerning. Just why would the Equalists kidnap anybody like that? It seemed so out of character for the organization. She needed answers.

"Non-benders of Republic City: Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the—" He stopped and gasped as his eyes landed on the group. "It's _you_ again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!" He turned to Mei . "And I am within my rights to protest here! You cannot arrest me this time!"

Mako raised an eyebrow and glanced to her. "This time?"

Korra slapped the protester's megaphone to the ground. "Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi-blockers. Where'd they take him?"

He folded his arms and looks away. "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

She narrowed her eyes, tone low. "Oh, I think you do."

Before anyone could react, she launched his table into the air, sending flyers everywhere as the protester fell to the ground.

Mei's eyes went wide. _"Korra!"_

As he scrambled to gather them all, Mako caught one and read it aloud. "Witness the revelation tonight. Nine o'clock." He looked up at the non-bender. "What's this revelation?"

The protester narrowed his eyes. "Nothing that concerns the likes of _you three."_

Korra grabbed him by the collar and held him above her head. "You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

Mei pursed her lips. "Put him down!"

The Avatar furrowed her brows as she turned to Mei with a pout, but the protester spoke before she could.

"N-No one knows what the revelation is, and I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

Mako narrowed his eyes. "Where's it happening?"

A whistle blew in the distance as a park patrolman slowly ran over. "Hey, what's going on over there?"

Mei ducked behind Mako and covered her face. The last thing she needed was word of her involvement in this nonsense getting back to Chief Beifong.

The protester cried out, "The Avatar is oppressing us. Help!"

Korra dropped him, addressing Mei and Mako. "Let's scram."

Mei followed closely as the firebender grabbed a handful of flyers. Korra jumped onto her towering polar bear dog. Mako was next before Mei jumped on behind him and the three of them made their escape.

-:-

Later at a bus stop, Mei frowned as she held two flyers together, the backs forming an oddly familiar image with a red spot on one corner.

Korra pouted. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?"

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in on their big _'revelation',"_ Mako suggested. "Whatever that is... I bet the information's on here somehow. Look at the backs. There's four different images."

Korra smiled. "So, it's a puzzle?"

"Or a map," Mei suggested.

Mako reached down and matched two together. Mei's eyes widened as she moved over and held hers against his, forming a large image. He took the flyers and held them over the map on the wall until he matched the location.

"Bingo. That must be where it's going down."

After a few moments, the earthbender turned to Korra and asked, "Now what?"

"We should probably find something to disguise ourselves," Mako suggested. "Between that protestor recognizing you two, and my face being in the papers, we can't risk people figuring out who we are—not before we save Bolin."

Mei nodded.

"We should probably split up," Korra pointed out. "I can go with Mako and you can meet us inside."

The firebender raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Mei. "You said that you have seismic sense, right? How good are you at recognizing people with it?"

She nervously rubbed her arm. "Not very good when it comes to new faces, but I can track you as you walk in and just come a few minutes later."

-:-

Later that night, dressed in less vibrant clothes with a knit hat concealing much of her face, Mei followed the plan and made her way up to the warehouse entrance, where she was stopped by the bouncer.

He folded his arms. "This is a private event: no one gets in without an invitation."

Following what she had just seen Mako and Korra do, the earthbender showed him a flyer.

The bouncer smiled as he stepped aside and beckoned her into the warehouse. "The revelation is upon us, my sister."

She gave him a short nod before making her way inside, where hundreds of bender-hating civilians were gathered with bated breath to see their hero. At the far end of the warehouse was a long stage. Ignoring the non-benders, Mei made her way to Mako and Korra in the center of the crowd. The three of them exchanged glances before the announcer's voice rang out from the rafters.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior... AMON!"

Cheers roared from the crowd as the stage floor opened with a bright light and smoke, a platform rising up from below. On it were the masked man, Amon, and several of—what Mei assumed were—high ranking Equalists in a row behind him. Most of them were wearing the same gas-masked uniform that she was used to seeing with their few scuffles with the Elite, but one man stood out from the rest. He was wearing the same green-tinted goggles over his eyes, but his face below that was shown with a long and thin mustache and a neutral expression. Also unlike the others were the two batons strapped to his back. Perhaps he wasn't a chi-blocker like the rest of them.

Amon stepped forward and took the microphone as he addressed the crowd. "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father... One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did... that firebender took my family from me, then... he took my face." Gasps erupted from the crowd. "I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

Mei felt a pit in her stomach as she looked down. While the city had officers to protect the people from bending criminals who may try to threaten them, those in rural areas weren't quite as lucky. To be honest, she didn't blame Amon for developing a hatred for benders after that.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City," Amon continued, prompting boos from the crowd.

Korra pulled up her scarf to cover her face more as Mako took a step closer. Mei tensed as she stepped closer to Korra in a slightly a protective stance. Though, she admitted to herself that her immediate reaction was a bit absurd, as the Avatar was likely far stronger than she could ever hope to be.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but... she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of _every war_ in _every era._ But _that_ is about to change... I know you have been wondering: what _is_ the revelation?"

The masked leader paused before answering, "You are about to get your answer... Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world... and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar _failed_ humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen _me_ to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality: the power to take a person's bending away... _permanently."_

Korra tensed and whispered, "That's... impossible. There's no way."

"This guy's insane," Mako commented.

Amon drew their attention again, gesturing to the side. "Now, for a demonstration... Please welcome 'Lightning Bolt' Zolt—leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The man who murdered Mei's father was dragged onto the stage, his arms tied behind his back. He was met with hundreds of boos as he scoffed and called out, "Ah, boo yourself!"

Rage swelled within the metalbender as she clenched her fists, her entire body shaking, but she couldn't move. She was too scared. Alongside her anger came a sense of relief and guilt. She knew it was wrong to feel this way, but a part of herself insisted that what was about to happen to Zolt was karma for killing her father.

Four more men, each tied up, were taken onto the stage and pushed to their knees in a row at the back. To the far right was a teenaged boy, looking terrified.

Mako tensed. "That's Bolin."

Korra took a step forward, but the firebender stopped her. "Wait. We can't fight them all. We need to be smart about this."

"Then come up with a game plan, _team captain."_

Amon addressed the people again. "In the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

As the crime boss was untied, he warned, "You're gonna regret doing that, pal!"

Immediately, he began an onslaught of attacks, but the masked man effortlessly dodged each fire blast and his sustained lightning. Amon managed to twist Zolt around with one hand on the base of his neck and the other on his forehead, directing Zolt's lightning to the ceiling as his eyes widened. Slowly, the lightning became fire, and withered into nothing before the firebender collapsed.

Amon spoke again. "Your firebending is gone... _forever."_ He turned to the crowd as he added, "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun."

Mei tensed, overwhelmed with a mixture of awe and horror at the man's power. Meanwhile Mako instructed Korra to bend a steam cover from the machines off to the side.

"Me and Mei will run in and grab Bolin without anyone seeing," he continued. "Then all four of us can make a run for it."

Korra nodded. "Sounds good to me. Good luck."

"You too."

The Avatar silently backed away, leaving Mei with Mako as the two of them carefully pushed forward. As they neared the stage, one by one, the Triple Threats' bending were being taken away until there was only the young teen left.

Bolin was untied and stood across from the masked Equalist, nerves pouring through his shaky voice. "Uh... hello, Amon, sir... I think there's been a _big_ misunderstanding..."

Amon took a step toward him, and Mako tensed.

Mei put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait for Korra. She'll come through."

"There's no time!" he hissed.

Mist exploded from the side wall, rapidly expanding into the warehouse as the crowd screamed in horror and tried to escape. Mei exchanged nods with Mako before launching the two of them onto the stage near Bolin. A chi-blocker grabbed him from behind, but Mako twisted his arm and flipped him off the stage.

Turning to his younger brother he asked, "Bolin, you alright?"

The earthbender was silent for a moment before opening his arms for a hug. "Yes! Mako! I love you!"

To the side, Mei sensed a metal ladder that they could use to escape.

"Over there!" She pointed and waited until the brothers were ahead before following.

As the three of them were climbing down the ladder outside the building, Amon's mustachioed lieutenant appeared at the top. Mei raised an eyebrow as he took his batons, swung them around, and hit the top rung. Electricity surged through their bodies, making them cry out as they fell to the ground below. The Equalist jumped down after them, but all three managed to back away just in time, forming a triangle around him.

Mei pursed her lips as she held her fists defensively and watched. Using her cable was out of the question with his electrified batons, so she waited.

Mako was the first to attack, and the first to be taken out. Bolin tried to defend him from afar, launching pieces of the road at the lieutenant, but he was able to dodge easily. He ran after Bolin next, the earthbender raising a wall to protect himself.

As the lieutenant was mid-leap, Mei attacked, knocking him into the warehouse wall with a thud. Bolin ran to Mako as the Equalist came after the metalbender next. She was able to avoid a few attacks, but was ultimately electrocuted again and collapsed to the ground as the man went after the brothers.

Mei's nerves were fried from the attack, leaving her lying there as she heard him take down one of the brothers and go after the other. Clenching her teeth, she weakly pushed herself up and saw him electrocuting Mako against the wall. Narrowing her eyes, the metalbender shot a needle at the lieutenant, embedding it in the main chi point in his upper arm, making him drop one baton as his arm went limp. He backed away from Mako, letting the firebender drop to the ground.

He narrowed his eyes as she took back the needle from afar. "Where did you learn that?"

As she stood and raised her fists to fight again, he was blasted against the wall with an earth attack.

Turning to the side, Mei saw the Avatar returning to a normal stance and calling out, "Naga!"

Her polar bear dog raced to the area as she and Mako mounted the animal. As Equalists surrounded Mei, she launched herself into the air and used her cable to propel herself forward on the overhead wires. Naga grabbed Bolin's shirt with her teeth as the group escaped, narrowly avoiding getting caught.

The lieutenant pointed with his good arm. "The Avatar. That's her!"

Amon stepped out from behind, his voice calm as he commanded, "Let her go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

-:-

After ensuring that they weren't being followed, the four of them went their separate ways—though they thanked Mei for her help first. Korra went off to tell Councilman Tenzin, who she was staying with on Air Temple Island, while Mako and Bolin decided to just go home. In the meantime, Mei made her way downtown to Police Headquarters.

The moon was high as the cadet stood at attention in Chief Beifong's office, Captains Lee and Saikhan on either side of her. After explaining what happened, Mei nervously eyed Captain Lee, hoping that he wasn't too mad at her for participating in an unsanctioned mission.

Lin frowned from her desk. "If that's true, then this rebellion is more dangerous than we've given them credit for."

"It's all true, Ma'am," Mei assured her. "I saw it with my own eyes—just ask the Avatar: she was there too."

The chief thanked the teen for the information before dismissing her. Still, the brunette hesitated as she glanced to Captain Lee expectantly.

Lin raised an eyebrow before dryly telling her, "I may be chief, but I trust Captain Lee to make the best decision for his team— _he's_ your mentor, not me."

Turning to the captain, he frowned. "You're not allowed back on the team yet."

"Why not?"

Lee sighed before explaining, "You should have come to us right after finding out about the missing boy. You only should have gone forward as you did if we didn't have the resources to help. What you did was incredibly reckless."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. You have to think about the consequences of your actions. As one of the Elite, you have to make the best choices for everyone," he reminded her. "To be honest, I was going to let you back next week, but now I'm beginning to worry that letting you back at all would be bad for both you and this team."

Mei's stomach churned as she averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."

Wary to say more and break down, she pursed her lips and left.

-:-

After a long trudge across the city, Mei finally made her way home. As she closed the door behind her, the pale teen noticed her older sister washing the dishes. Jin looked to her and frowned—likely expecting their mother—before wordlessly turning her attention to her task. Mei's shoulders drooped as she recalled their argument that morning and all the horrible things she said to Jin. Taking a deep breath, she rolled up her sleeves and stepped beside her older sister. Jin tensed as the earthbender reached into the sink and started helping.

Several long minutes passed before Mei broke the silence. "Jin... I'm sorry."

She froze and glanced to the brunette, lips tightened into a thin line.

"I didn't mean it when I said that you didn't care about Dad dying," Mei confessed with a sigh. "I don't know why I said it, and I don't expect you to forgive me for it, but I want you to know that I don't really see you as heartless."

The nonbender's silence drowned Mei before she continued washing and finally answered, her voice soft. "It's weird how much can change in such little time."

"Yeah..." Mei frowned softly as her voice grew hoarse. "I remember how much you tried to comfort me after he died—even when you were just fourteen and clearly hurting inside... No matter how much we argue, I'll never forget that." She sighed. "What happened to us?"

There was a forlorn undertone in Jin's voice. "Sometimes... people just change and grow up... grow apart."

Mei let out a bitter chuckle. "We don't seem to be much more mature."

The older sister sighed. "Yeah... Ever since Dad died, we've been arguing over stupid things."

Hesitating briefly, the brunette asked, "Do you think we could ever be friends again? I miss it."

Jin was silent again before quietly offering, "Maybe one day."


	4. Relationships

**Republic City's Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**

 **Chapter 4: Relationships**

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Mei's run-in with the Equalists and Avatar Korra, yet she still heard no word from Captain Lee on when he would allow her to return. She had mostly been spending her time reading through the handbook for the millionth time and training in the backyard to keep her mind busy, but as the days grew colder, her will to continue began to fade.

The teen had been moping around the house all day, now lying on her bed as she stared at the silver badge between her fingers. Once a cadet is made an officer, there is a short ceremony of sorts where the badge is pinned upside down on their armor—in its usual position for officers. She had been hoping to go through this soon, but the chances seemed slim with everything that had been going on. With a sigh, she looked up. Maybe Lee was right... Maybe she wasn't cut out for law enforcement.

A knock at the door prompted the brunette to stand and make her way into the main room, but her mother beat her to the door. Upon opening it, she revealed Mei's best friend in a snazzy tuxedo.

Ping smiled. "It's nice to see you again, Taifeng. How have your parents been?"

He tensed and glanced away. "Fine. Is Mei around?"

Answering his question, the earthbender stepped into view and halfheartedly waved. "Hey."

His lips twitched down for a moment behind he flashed her a lopsided grin. "Tarrlok's throwing a gala for Avatar Korra tonight. You've been such a sad sack lately, so I'm taking you out whether you like it or not."

Mei's friend and coworker pulled out a package from behind his back and handed it to her. Upon opening it, she found a dress inside. While she wasn't there to shop for it herself, it looked like something she would have picked for such a formal event anyway. It was pink for her Fire Nation heritage in a modern sleeveless style, but Taifeng added a formal shawl for her comfort.

She couldn't help but smile. He knew her well.

Her mother chimed in with an encouraging smile, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Getting out of the house and socializing will help you."

Taifeng nodded before pushing Mei toward her room, "Go on. Get ready so we can go."

She laughed at his enthusiasm. "Okay, okay! I'll be just a minute."

After changing and fixing her short hair into a formal bun, the metalbender returned to the main room and stopped next to Taifeng. Her mother grew teary-eyed as she looked between the two with a sad smile.

She laughed and wiped a tear as she apologized. "I remember when you were both little kids playing together in our backyard. You just look so grown up now. Where did the time go?" She sighed before ushering them out. "Have fun!"

As Ping waved them off, Mei and Taifeng started making their way to the gala, the moon rising as they walked side by side.

"I tried to talk to my dad a few times to see if he'd bring you back sooner," Taifeng confessed, his brows furrowed slightly. "Obviously that hasn't done much of anything… but the chief's concerned about the rise in Equalist activity after what you found out. I think she'll end up overriding Dad's decision and bringing you back—we'll need as much strength in the Elite as possible."

"Doesn't Tarrlok have a task force targeting the Equalists?" Mei asked. "Would she really feel the need to have us do the same?"

"Yeah, but do you honestly expect his vanity project to do much good?" he retorted, eyebrow raised. "Beifong will bring you back… It's only a matter of time."

The brunette frowned. "She said that she trusted the captain's judgement. I doubt she would go against her word like that."

He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Mei glanced away as a silence fell between them.

After a minute, she changed the subject. "Hey, I never got to say sorry for skipping out on you a few weeks ago. How did the move go?"

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright. You were pretty busy with that whole Equalist thing anyway. Shirou was able to stop by and help. I didn't have much to bring anyway."

"That's good." She nodded to herself. "I'm honestly surprised that you managed to find an apartment at such last minute. Why did you move out so suddenly?"

Taifeng tensed and avoided eye-contact. "Let's just say that I don't see eye-to-eye with my dad on a lot of things, and leave it at that."

"Oh…" She trailed off before asking, "So, how do you like living on your own?"

His lips curved into a wide grin. "It's great. I wish I'd moved out sooner. If I were you, I'd do the same as soon as I reached officer. You'll be _much_ happier."

She rubbed her arm. "I don't know about _that._ It's more everything going on with work that's getting to me than anything at home."

He furrowed his dark eyebrows as he turned to her. "What about with Jin? You guys have been having problems for a long time now."

"We have, but..." She met his blue eyes with a small smile. "It's honestly been getting a lot better."

The older teen returned her expression and put a hand on her shoulder. "That's good."

Mei's heart skipped a bit as her grin grew wider and she looked down. "Anyway, um... Have you heard any news on that kidnapper? It's been a while since the last disappearance."

Taifeng frowned as he returned his hand to his side. "No, but everyone's going to be vigilant from next month onward just in case he comes back early again."

Cars drove by as they approached the gala, marked by the swinging music coming from within and the massive banners of Avatar Korra hanging outside the building. Hundreds of Republic City's most influential people filled the rooms as the pair stepped inside. Not even a minute had passed before they ran into two familiar faces.

Lee and his wife smiled at their son, but the nonbender immediately tensed and glanced away. Mei's mentor then glanced to her and furrowed his eyebrows. She forced a nervous smile as she awkwardly waved at him.

Captain Lee opened his mouth, but was cut off as Taifeng came between Mei and his father with a scowl.

"She's not here to start another argument," he snapped. "She's just here as my date today."

Lee and his wife exchanged confused glances while their son rolled his eyes and dragged Mei away.

Once they were out of earshot, Taifeng glanced down and mumbled, "Sorry."

The brunette pinched her brows together. "Taifeng... Are you okay?"

Before he could say anything, another loud voice called out, "It's you again! What was her name?" There was a pause before he shouted, _"Mei!"_

Looking around, she caught another group making their way toward her. Mako was at the front with a beautiful woman at his side and his brother not far from the pair. He was wildly waving, and likely the person who got her attention in the first place. Mei shyly waved back.

Behind them was a middle-aged man who the whole city could recognize—inventor of the satomobile, supplier of all police vehicles, and head of Future Industries: Hiroshi Sato.

Mako gestured to the metalbender. "This is Officer Mei Chen. She's the person who helped us save Bolin."

The older man stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "So _you're_ the officer I've heard so much about." The tall woman next to him raised an eyebrow at Mako as Hiroshi continued. "My name is Hiroshi Sato and this is my daughter, Asami. Thank you for your bravery in saving this young bender."

Bolin rushed forward and wrapped Mei in a bear hug. "I can't thank you enough for saving me from Amon!"

She tensed and glanced around before patting his back. "Uh... You're welcome? Just doing what I do... I guess."

Mako frowned slightly as he glanced between Mei and Taifeng. "Uh… Bo?"

Bolin backed away. "Huh?"

The firebender sighed and shook his head before turning to Taifeng. "Sorry about him."

Bolin furrowed his eyebrows. "What'd I do?"

Mako grabbed his brother's arm. "I'll tell you later. Why don't we go say hi to Korra?"

The earthbender's face immediately lit up. "Korra's here?!"

Once the group parted from Mei and Taifeng, the nonbender commented, "That Mako guy probably thought we were a couple."

"Yeah, I guess so..." She smiled softly as she watched the group walk off. "You know... even if I got in trouble, I'm glad I stepped in the way I did. It would've taken too long to set up a sting. Even if they did, Lu and Gang probably would've been sent, and that guy would've lost his bending."

"That's what would make you a better officer than most: you care…"

After having refreshments and mingling around some more, the pair found themselves listening to the jazzy music played by the live performers. It wasn't long before Taifeng convinced Mei to dance with him. Her footwork was stiff and gave off an uncomfortable appearance, especially in contrast to the fancy-footed Taifeng.

The raven-haired teen snickered. "Man, you really suck at this, Mei. I know you earthbenders are supposed to be as unmovable as earth, but you can't stick to your training in all walks of life—you need to be more flexible."

She couldn't help but laugh. After all, he was right.

Still, she stuck out her tongue and teased, "Alright, twinkletoes, I dare you to do better."

Taifeng smirked. "Watch and learn, Mei. Watch. And. Learn."

Mei's best friend proceeded to dance circles around her—literally—showing off all his skills and showing her up in the process. Perhaps it was her own competitive streak or just her love of fun, but she joined in soon after—the earthbender's awkward movements a stark contrast to Taifeng's grace as they danced the night away.

-:-

It was only after they left the gala when Mei heard how Councilman Tarrlok manipulated Avatar Korra into joining his task force. Their teamwork lasted a few weeks before the headlines grew silent.

Using her earthbending, Mei held up a dummy in the corner of her small backyard—only the body's chi points marked on it. Levitating her bending needles from their pouch, she shot them into her targets.

"Good evening, Mei," a voice called from behind.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned and spotted her neighbor. Haku smiled as he rested his arms on the fence.

She grinned. "Oh, hey. It's good to see you. Would you like to spar? It's easier to practice with a partner."

The brunet shook his head. "No, but thank you for offering."

She pressed her lips together before advising, "Haku, I know that you don't fight, but I think you should practice so you can protect yourself from the Equalists in case they come after you."

He frowned as he straightened his posture. "I appreciate your concern, Mei, but my answer is still no. I may be a waterbender, but I am not a fighter and I will not use my abilities for such. I ask that you please respect my wishes."

The earthbender sighed. "Alright. If you say so."

Changing the subject, he asked, "Do you know what came of the Avatar's challenge to Amon? I heard rumors that she left Councilman Tarrlok's task force shortly thereafter." Looking down, he added, "Admittedly, I'm concerned that Amon may have taken her bending away… The world would struggle to retain balance without the Avatar."

"You are kind to be concerned about her safety…" Turning to the side, she added, "Taifeng told me what he overheard. It sounds like she's physically okay, but not doing well mentally."

Mei went on to explain how Korra went to the statue of Avatar Aang on the night of her challenge and was attacked by Equalists. Amon was there, but didn't take her bending away—he only threatened her and knocked her out. She quit Tarrlok's task force after that, but nothing was made public.

Haku put a finger to his chin and nodded. "I see. Hopefully she can stop Amon before he manipulates this rift between benders and non-benders into an all-out war..." Mei started to practice again when he commented, "We need someone to unify not just Republic City, but the United Republic as a whole. With our council full of appointed benders, and so politically divided, I feel that we need a new approach to achieve this goal."

Mei raised an eyebrow. "How would we be able to change it with the people so divided? No matter what, some people wouldn't be happy with whoever's in charge. The United Republic is a diverse nation."

He pursed his lips. "That's true. Perhaps this is the sort of position that should change every so often—with fresh leaders when the current ones are no longer able to help the nation prosper… and who represent the majority's wishes for the future. We could hold a national vote to determine the leader."

As Mei drew her needles back she pointed out, "Even if you could develop a perfect system, I don't think we could ever switch over. Sure, Councilman Tenzin would agree to it, but I highly doubt that Tarrlok would let go of his power so easily, and we know how easily swayed the others are by his opinion."

He sighed. "I fear you may be correct. A man can dream, though."

Mei embedded another needle into the chi point at the base of the dummy's neck.

As she drew her weapons back, Haku tilted his head. "I've been meaning to bring this up… How did you come to learn chi-blocking? It's uncommon among benders."

"My mother was a Kyoshi Warrior before she moved to Republic City," she explained. "They fight with their fans and chi-blocking. She taught Jin and I when we were little. I just adapted it for long-distance combat."

He nodded sagely. "Ah, Kyoshi Island is a great cultural hub of the Earth Kingdom. I once read that after the Hundred Year War, they began accepting members from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes."

She nodded. "That was about the time when chi-blocking became a staple in their combat. It's pretty interesting how the fighting styles merged." With a smile, she added, "My mom even brought chi-blocking classes to Republic City when she moved here—she had her own academy and everything until Dad died."

The waterbender frowned. "She gave it up?"

"She couldn't afford to keep it running and keep us under a roof at the same time," Mei explained. "That's why we ended up moving here from our old home. It was the only place she could afford, even while doing overtime at the hospital."

"I see..." He grew quiet for a moment before asking, "How are you and Jin doing?"

The earthbender smiled softly. "It's... actually not bad. Sure, we still fight, but that's what siblings do—I'm pretty sure, at least. We'll get through this."She turned, hiding her face as a frown settled on her lips. While it was true that she was beginning to mend her relationship with her sister, she still couldn't pinpoint exactly what caused their relationship to sour in the first place. Without that knowledge, they could easily fall back into that same bitter pattern.

Later that evening, when Jin got home after a day out with her boyfriend, Mei approached her. The older sister pushed her dyed-red hair behind her ear as she put down her purse, catching a glimpse of Mei from the corner of her green eye.

Straightening her posture, Jin turned to face her. "Did you need something?"

Mei opened her mouth to speak, but struggled to get the words out. Jin raised an eyebrow as the brunette looked down and took a deep breath.

"This has been bothering me for a while," the cadet began. "Why _did_ we start having problems? I can't figure it out."

Jin's shoulders drooped as her black eyebrows pinched together. The twenty-year-old pressed her lips into a thin line as her gaze fell.

"It's because..." The nonbender sighed, looking back at her sister. "After Dad died, your way of coping was trying to be like him. Especially after you switched to homeschooling to join the cadet program, you were always saying that you would uphold his legacy because you were an earthbender." She clenched her fists slightly. "It really bothered me, but I can't blame you for something you didn't know."

Mei's tone fell to a soft whisper as she asked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jin glanced away. "Because I knew it was the only way you could cope with losing him, but I let it fester into this resentment. So, we started arguing over little things, and that just made it all worse."

The earthbender pursed her lips as she looked Jin in the eye. "You should have told me. If I had known, I would've been more careful with my words. I never meant it like that.""I know..." Jin commented as she glanced away. "I guess now that I'm older, I'm just growing sick of it all. I shouldn't have kept it all hidden, even if I thought I was protecting you." She gave her little sister a small smile as she added, "I don't expect you to forgive _me_ for being like that, but I do appreciate us trying to become friends again."

"We were both at fault." Mei smiled and gave her a brief hug. "I bet Dad's smiling down on us from wherever he's watching."

Jin chuckled. "Yeah, he probably is."

-:-

With Nanuq working late again, Haku joined his neighbors for dinner. Both Mei's sister and mother were present for the meal, so it was a full house at the Chen's. Partway through it, Mei's sister cleared her throat, drawing the attention of the other occupants.

"So, the Wolfbats made it to the pro-bending finals again, and Tahno gave me a few free tickets," she began, looking between Mei and their mother. "Would you guys want to come to the game with me next week?"

The earthbender smiled. "Thank you, Jin. I appreciate the offer. This could be fun."

Ping smiled apologetically. "I would love to, sweetheart, but I'm working a double shift. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you two getting along again, though."

Mei and Jin exchanged smiles before the elder sister turned to Haku. "You can come too, if you want."

The dark-skinned man frowned slightly and tilted his head. "I appreciate the offer, but I have never followed pro-bending before. How does the sport work?"

"There are three benders on a team," Mei began, "an earthbender, a firebender, and a waterbender. The goal is to knock the opposing team over the back end of the arena and into the water, or as far back as possible. The placement of the players on the field counts as points if anyone is still standing."

Haku furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure I follow… So, there are sections on this arena?"

She smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. I'll answer any questions you have during the game." He smiled and she added, "Jin's boyfriend, Tahno, is the captain of the White Falls Wolfbats—the defending champions."

"The Wolfbats are playing the rookie team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets," Jin explained.

Haku raised an eyebrow. "Future Industries… I'm surprised Mr. Sato was willing to support a team of benders after what happened to his wife."

Mei's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

He nodded. "I may not have lived in the city at the time, but the Sato's are known around the nation. Her murder was in the news for months… It's good that he didn't let it fester into a prejudice against benders."

"His daughter seems to be dating the firebender on the team, Mako," Mei commented.

"Mako…" he repeated pensively. "That's the person you helped at the Equalist rally a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. His brother, Bolin, is the earthbender on the team."

"Then the Avatar is the waterbender, correct?" She nodded, and he clarified, "I read about them a few months ago, when the Avatar joined their team. This could be an interesting experience." He turned to Jin with a smile and bowed his head. "Thank you for your generous offer."


	5. Hero

**Republic City's Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**

 **Chapter 5: Hero**

* * *

To say today had been confusing and eventful would be an understatement. Taifeng stopped by during his lunch break to bring Mei all the news she had missed.

He had a hand in his pocket as he leaned against the wall and sipped his tea. "My dad's gonna have to let you back in the next few days whether he wants to or not. Thanks to this morning's threat to the pro-bending finals on top of the Equalists' rise in activity, we really need all the manpower we can get."

The metalbender frowned before asking, "What came of that threat? I thought it was canceled, but—according to Jin—it's still on."

"Apparently, the Fire Ferrets barged in on a private council meeting to make sure the finals happened," he began before laughing somewhat. "Beifong came in too and offered for the Elite to protect the stadium since your armor is impervious to chi-blocking attacks. The council took it, and the finals are back on."

She nodded to herself. "Will other officers be there too?"

"Not many. She doesn't want us to be at risk," the nonbender explained before flashing her a smirk. "I'll be patrolling where I can, though. I'll make sure you're safe." He finished with a wink.

Mei let out an amused snort as her lips twitched into a small grin. "Just be careful, alright?"

He reached up and ruffled her hair. "I'll be fine. You're not the only one who knows how to fight."

Taifeng chuckled as he looked down, but his expression slowly fell before he sighed.

He turned to the younger teen with an uncharacteristically serious expression. "You should still bring something to protect yourself with—just in case."

Her lips dipped down slightly. For him to be saying such a thing, they must have really been concerned about the threat. "I will."

-:-

Later that night, cheers erupted through the pro-bending arena as Mei's group took their seats in the middle of a section that was eye-level to the playing field—Tahno certainly didn't skimp on the luxuries for his girlfriend. Jin and her friend, Miksa, were to one side of Mei while Haku took his place on the other. The metalbender shifted her weapon pouches slightly toward her thighs so she could comfortably sit. As her sister and her friend jovially chatted about the coming match, Mei looked around the arena. With all the excitement in the air, the only reminder of Amon's threat were the Elite officers stationed at each entrance.

Shiro Shinobi's voice rang out over the speakers, _"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the Championship match. Will the Wolfbats' ferocity help them repeat as champs or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack-down soup?"_

Mei turned to Haku, who smiled somewhat nervously as he admitted, "The atmosphere is incredible. I'm actually excited to see how this works—I only hope I can figure it out."

She smiled slightly. "It is contagious, isn't it? If you have any questions, just ask, okay?"

He nodded.

A man rose from below the field on the middle circle, microphone in hand. "Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

Out came Mako, Bolin, and Avatar Korra as they waved to the crowd. When the team reached the playing field, Pabu did a handstand and a few tricks that the young earthbender must have taught him. There was a short applause before the spotlight faded.

"And their opponents: the three-time defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!"

The spotlights landed on three costumed men on the opposite side as they posed and howled. Fireworks went off around the stadium to celebrate the champions as their fans went wild. Jin joined in the howl as she stood, while Miksa cried tears of joy. The front man stepped forward and dramatically threw off his mask and cape, dropping them into the waters below.

Mei leaned toward Haku and explained, "That's Tahno, Jin's boyfriend. I think Miksa is dating one of those other guys too."

When the teams were lined up, Shiro Shinobi began. _"The champs and challengers face off at the center line. And here we go!"_

The bell rang and the match began. All was going fairly in an excited and seemingly evenly-matched game. Jin excitedly cheered as the Wolfbats pushed Korra and Mako into the next zone. When Mei turned, she saw something spark in Haku's concentrated gaze, his eyes rapidly following the action as he deciphered the rules. Truthfully, the outcome of the match didn't matter to her—she was just happy to be with her sister. She cheered as the action grew more intense.

 _"The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked-up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that will certainly elicit a foul…"_

The earthbender was knocked all the way to zone three, but the buzzer sounded and the Wolfbats advanced.

 _"…Or apparently not."_

Outrage sparked from the Fire Ferrets and some of the audience—even Haku seemed confused—but the referee ushered for play to continue.

 _"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit—a QUESTIONABLE call by the officials."_

Bolin jumped to avoid an earth disk, but he landed on a slippery new ground and was hit again, knocking him into the pool.

 _"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move, but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching, but it's OBVIOUSLY not this one."_

Mako and Korra were quickly knocked into zone three, and as the firebender stepped in front to block a fire blast, the pair were inundated and thrown over the edge.

 _"IT'S A KNOCKOUT! The Wolfbats win the championship for a fourth year in a row."_

Jin and Miksa screamed and jumped for their team as the Wolfbats turned and waved to the crowd.

 _"HOLD ON A SECOND, FOLKS! Scratch that. The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."_

Mei watched as Mako was flung back onto the field and blasted Tahno. The waterbender whipped around and glared at his opponent, who boxed in placed and tauntingly winked as the bell signaled the end of the round.

The metalbender's eyes went wide and her mouth agape. "Wow, did you see that? She _threw_ him onto the field— _with one arm!_ That was incredible!"

Jin pursed her lips. "She's strong—I'll admit—but not strong enough to beat _Tahno!"_

She howled for her team.

Round two was filled with more cheating from the Wolfbats with everything from ice to headshots, but the Fire Ferrets toughed it out. When the final buzzer rang, there was one player in each zone, ending in a tie. The Fire Ferrets won the coin toss for the tie-breaker and chose water.

Korra and Tahno stepped onto the inner circle, which was raised above the field as the players took their stances. He taunted the Avatar into attacking first, but she faked him out and easily knocked him off the ring. Jin went wide-eyed, frozen in shock as the Avatar taunted Tahno back.

 _"One round a piece. Who wants it more?"_

Round three was immediately tense with both teams going all out. Tahno stepped behind his teammate for a moment before hitting all three Fire Ferrets with headshots, knocking them from zone one all the way into the pool below.

 _"Oh, this has gone TOO far. That water had ROCKS in it!"_

The referee called the knockout, and therefore the match, resulting in an uproar of cheers and boos from the crowd as the Wolfbats waved to their fans from their end of the field. Jin was leaping for joy with Miksa as they screamed for their team. As Mei turned to look, she noticed sparks of electricity around the exits—where the Elite were stationed.

Time seemed to slow as her eyes widened: it was an attack.

There were a few seconds of sparks coming from the pool on the challengers' side of the field, likely taking out the Fire Ferrets, and—in turn—the Avatar. Mei tensed as she looked around in horror. She had to force a deep breath to focus before carefully taking off her shoes and scoping the area with seismic sense. She needed to do whatever she could to figure out the best course of action, and to protect as many people as possible.

Every Elite officer was down around the arena, but they were still breathing—what she had to focus on now were the assailants coming toward the crowd. Green eyes flashed open as Mei glanced to her group. Haku furrowed his brows as she handed him her shoes, but before she could take further action, the masked attackers moved to keep the crowd hostage, wielding strange electrified gloves. Screams rang out through the arena as the audience caught on.

Amon and his officers rose from the center of the field and the Wolfbats turned in horror. They fought back as the Equalist leader advanced, but were effortlessly taken out by his henchmen, their wrists and ankles tied by ropes.

The Equalist in front of Mei's section glanced back to the stage. The earthbender watched on, frozen in horror as she looked around. There were too many of them for her to take on. There was nothing she could do.

Tahno was forced to his knees, his arms held apart as Amon stood menacingly in front of him. The waterbender begged for mercy, but the masked man reached down to his forehead, and within a moment, it was over. Jin screamed his name as he collapsed, and she lunged forward. The Equalist held his weapon out as Mei desperately held her sister back, tears streaming down the nonbender's face.

Mei's voice was shaking as she whispered, "Jin, stop. It's too late now. We need to focus on getting out of here _safely_ , and I'm not gonna let you get yourself electrocuted."

The nonbender stopped trying to break free, sobbing as she nodded. Tahno's teammates soon met his same fate before all three of them were dragged off the field and tossed into the water below. The captive audience hushed as Amon made his way to center stage.

Haku's voice was low, in a forced calm as he commented, "So _this_ is Amon's power…"

Massive Equalist banners were unveiled around the upper level seats and the field.

Their leader took the microphone and addressed both the audience and anyone tuning into the game by radio. "I believe I have your attention, _benders_ of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three _bullies_ who _cheated_ their way to victory, because _every day_ you threaten and abuse your fellow nonbending citizens, just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."

The Wolfbats managed to swim to the platform near their elevator, resting on it.

"Those men were _supposedly_ the best in the bending world, yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity…" Amon paused and looked around. "Let this be a warning to all of you _benders_ out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate."

The audience gasped. Mei narrowed her eyes—his behavior was the exact threatening type he described benders as.

"Now, to my followers," he began, taking a more powerful tone. "For years, the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now… we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has _finally come_. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced with a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to be afraid!"

He gestured out at the gloved Equalists in the stands. "For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over _ordinary_ people, but—thankfully—modern technology has provided us with a way to even-out the playing field. Now _anyone_ can hold the power of a chi-blocker in their hand.

"My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize _the rest of the world!"_ He struck his fist into the air and proclaimed, "The revolution. Has. _BEGUN!"_

A hole was blasted through the glass dome above the stage as escape lines were sent down to Amon and the top Equalists, a small circular platform on the bottom of each. The glove-wielding Equalists ran through the exits, and when Amon was halfway to the roof, the field exploded.

Mei shielded her eyes from the blinding light, her ears ringing as the crowd screamed and stampeded the doors. Haku pulled her into the aisle behind Jin and Miksa, but she stopped on the stairs, gaze turning to the Equalists escaping through the ceiling. She clenched her fists as she watched Amon escape.

What kind of cowardly officer would she become if she couldn't even stop these terrorists? She glanced around. The rest of the Elite were still down. This could be the only chance to stop this madness. Mei glanced at Jin and Haku before stepping toward the field.

Jin grabbed her sister's arm and tugged. "Come on!"

Mei remained still as she looked from the nonbender's determined expression, to Miksa's horror, and to Haku's concerned gaze with her shoes in his hands.

Huffing, she pulled away from Jin's grasp. "Go out the way we came. The Equalists won't give you any trouble if you avoid them—they're trying to escape too."

Haku's shoulders drooped as he glanced to Amon, realizing her intentions.

Jin's eyes widened for a moment before she stepped closer, her voice trembling, "I am _not_ leaving you here. Now, _let's go."_

Mei backed away. "There isn't any time to argue. Just go!"

"Stop acting like Dad!" she screamed through tears as she grabbed the earthbender's arm again. "I'm not losing you too!"

As Jin dragged her sister along, the cadet looked back at Amon, watching as he disappeared through the hole in the roof.

Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes. "Jin... I'm sorry."

Pressing her front two knuckles together, she jabbed at the chi-point in Jin's arm, forcing her sister to let go. The nonbender's eyes widened as her arm went limp, watching in horror as her sister jumped into a backwards roll and used the floor to launch herself into the air.

 _"Mei, no!"_

The metalbender didn't look back as she extended her cable to the roof and swung herself up, bare feet landing on the freezing glass as she readied herself to board the airship and confront Amon. Avatar Korra was shot past her, landing on one of the escape platforms. It stopped as she knocked the Equalists down. She narrowed her eyes as at Amon as he entered the airship above, wildly blasting fire at him.

The lieutenant swung down at Korra while two other Equalists zipped down on the wire she was on. Mei narrowed her eyes as she sharpened a needle and shot it at the lieutenant's wire. It sliced clean through, dropping him to the roof with a crack. Chief Beifong made it up just as the other Equalists knocked Korra off the platform. A third one landed near the Avatar to stop her.

Lin grabbed the last platform with her cable, but was electrocuted from behind and collapsed. Mei moved to aid her as the lieutenant came at her again, but Korra beat her to it, knocking down the other Equalists before blasting him away from the chief as she struggled to stand. Battling fire with electricity, they fought on the other side of the hole. Eyes wide, Mei ran to the chief and helped her up.

Beifong gave her a short nod. "Thanks, kid."

Two Equalists rushed toward Korra. The metalbenders managed to fling them away with their cables, but Mei didn't hear the third one coming until he kicked her aside, sending her sliding down the domed roof. With the ground rapidly approaching, she latched onto a ledge and swung herself into a running landing on the walkway surrounding the peninsula. When she caught her balance, she turned to the sky only to watch the Equalist airship fly away. Flaming police airships littered the bay around the arena as she clenched her fists and cursed herself.

-:-

With her adrenaline slowly fading, Mei's feet were growing too numb to feel the earth's vibrations as she searched the crowds outside the arena, hoping to find her small group. Her eyes skittered to and fro before noticing the emergency tent set up just past the sliver of land that connected the peninsula to the rest of the city. If nothing else, she should at least be able to find Jin there with Tahno.

She wandered over to find people huddled in blankets just outside as medical professionals checked them and officers questioned the witnesses to the terrorist attack. None of the faces looked particularly familiar, so she made her way inside.

It was all a blur once she was there. The brunette vaguely recalled her mother coming by and hugging her before having to go and help the other wounded. As her memory caught up to present, she found herself on a mat, staring at her bloodied feet—likely from the dome, or maybe the explosion. In truth, she wasn't really sure when it happened.

A familiar voice called her name, and she looked up to see Haku approaching with a water pouch strapped to his shoulder. She weakly smiled and waved as he bridged the gap between them.

The waterbender sat down in front of the injured cadet and gently pulled her feet into his lap before drawing water onto his hands. She tensed as the liquid enveloped her injuries, but along with the telltale glow and hum of his healing hands came the immediate soothing feeling. Releasing a breath, she relaxed and looked back up at Haku. His pupils were dilated and she could see that he was struggling to retain a slow and steady breathing rate.

Mei frowned. "Haku…"

While his eyes were focused on her feet, he explained, "My mother is having me heal smaller injuries so she and the other professionals can focus on the more advanced cases."

"You're not okay…"

 _"Mei!"_ Jin's strained voice silenced Mei as she watched her sister stomp over. "Never do that again." Tears streamed down her face. "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again!"

The earthbender remained silent, looking up at her with a deep frown and her brows pinched together.

Ping returned at the sound of her eldest daughter's distress and took her hand, stroking her arm. "Jin, sweetheart, you need to rest. You're still in shock. Everything's going to be okay."

The twenty year-old took a deep breath and nodded.

"Tahno was asking for you," her mother softly told her. "Do you want to see him? I can ask him to wait too."

Jin wiped her eyes and sniffled. "No, I need to see him."

After they disappeared into the crowd, Mei returned her attention to Haku.

He glanced away as he returned the water to its pouch and started to wrap her feet. "I did what I could, but your feet will be sore the next few days. Try to stay off them as much as you can." As he finished, he asked, "Do you have any feeling in your toes?"

She opened her mouth and hesitated, drawing his blue eyes to look into hers again. "No."

"I expected as much." His gaze trailed downward again as he wrapped his warm hands around the tips of her feet, eliciting an involuntary wince from the earthbender at the sudden heat. "With winter so near and being just off the bay, the temperatures are very low. You're at a greater risk for frostbite in this kind of environment."

She remained silent for a few moments before leaning in and forcing him to look at her with that exhausted look in his eyes. "Haku, please… You're in shock. You need to rest."

Her neighbor's shoulders drooped somewhat as he let out a sigh. "I know, but you're in shock as well—and you have it worse."

She frowned. "You don't know that."

"Considering we already had this conversation an hour ago, I do," he calmly pointed out. "It's my turn to do what I can to help, just as you did."

Pressing her lips together, it was Mei's turn to look away.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mei," a gritty voice called out from the side, "But I need to talk to you."

The cadet's eyes briefly widened as she looked up. "Chief?"

Mei tried to withdraw her feet, but Haku wouldn't let her.

He turned and explained, "She shouldn't be walking, ma'am."

Lin glanced to the young metalbender's feet before nodding. "Mei, you acted like a true officer out there: you were quick, decisive, and did everything in your power to stop them when the rest of us couldn't. You reminded me of Shang."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, ma'am."

The middle-aged woman put a hand on her hip as she got to the point. "Republic City is at war—we'll need as much help as we can get to stop these Equalists. I'm letting you back into the program as soon as you heal."

Taking a deep breath, Mei nodded. "I won't let you down."


	6. Demons

**Republic City's Finest**

 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**  
 **Chapter 6: Demons**

* * *

The sun barely peeked through the curtains in Tahno's house as he remained still on his seat, his head hung and his posture slouched. Jin frowned as she stepped into the darkness, green eyes landing on her boyfriend. He had deep bags under his eyes and his hair was loosely drooping over the side of his face—he stopped styling it after Amon took his bending away the prior week.

She took a deep breath to quell her trembling fingers before kneeling beside him and gently placing her hands on his.

With a soft voice from years of practice, she asked, "Do you want to see Nanuq? She's one of the best healers in the city."

He roughly pulled away and stood. "It doesn't matter!" His voice cracked. "I've been to _dozens_ of healers already and _none of them_ brought my bending back!"

Jin slowly rose to her feet, pressing her lips together as she held her tongue. When Tahno looked up and took in her expression, his shoulders fell again.

The former waterbender grew quiet. "I'm sorry..."

His girlfriend stepped forward and took his hand while she tenderly cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes and put his free hand over hers.

Jin placed a chaste kiss on his lips and promised, "I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter how long it takes to get your bending back."

Tahno weakly smiled before turning to the couch. "You don't have to sleep out here, you know."

She softly squeezed his hand before glancing to the clock. "We should head to the police station to give our eyewitness reports. Beifong will probably want to talk to you for a while."

He nodded. "Maybe after that... we can see Nanuq."

With that, Jin took his hand and led him outside.

-:-

Clouds overshadowed the evening sky, bringing an early night as Taifeng returned to his childhood home. The officer was sitting at the dinner table when his mother walked in with the final dish of the meal. Akemi was a petite woman of mixed Fire Nation and Water Tribe descent, passing her fluffy black hair and tan skin onto her only son. In truth, Taifeng resembled his mother far more than his father, who was missing from the dinner table due to an overtime shift searching for Equalists.

All was calm as they ate before Akemi confessed, "Your father and I miss your company... You're always welcome home to visit us."

The young man glanced away and nodded.

She hesitated before asking, "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "I'm okay."

His mother frowned slightly. "Have you been spending any time with your friends?"

Taifeng absentmindedly pushed his food around his plate as he looked away. "Everyone's busy. Shirou's working overtime at the power plant to make rent, and Yazhu just moved to Yu Dao for an apprenticeship."

Her voice was soft as she asked, "What about Ming?"

He paused and stared at his mother with slightly furrowed eyebrows. "I haven't talked to her in years."

Akemi lowered her hand to the table. "Is it still bothering you?"

A mildly-amused snort hit her ears as her son stared back at her. "Mom, it's been _three years_ since we broke up. It stopped bothering me a long time ago."

She fell silent and turned her gaze to her plate before looking up with a smile. "What about Mei? Have you gone dancing lately?"

He rolled his eyes. "She never went with me anyway."

Akemi fell silent for a few minutes. When the meal was close to an end, she brought up, "Your father told me that you've been working more often." He glanced away as she continued, "He thinks that you're avoiding him."

The teen tensed and averted his gaze, his speech rapid. "I'm not avoiding him. I'm just busy."

She frowned. "I can't fix the problem if I don't know what's wrong... I know that you've been angry at your father for some time now—I know that's why you moved out—but you need to open up about it. I don't want to see you so miserable all the time."

He squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his shoulders inward as he snapped, "It's my own stupid problem, not what anyone else is doing!"

Akemi furrowed her eyebrows, her tone stern. "There's no reason to yell at me, Taifeng."

His shoulders drooped as he narrowed his eyes, his voice quiet. "I'm sorry... There's nothing you or Dad can do because you're not doing anything wrong. I'm just being an idiot."

She thought for a moment. "Having feelings doesn't make you an idiot, honey." There was a long silence before she sighed. "I know you're not ready to talk about it now, but your father and I will be here, ready to listen when you are."

He tightened his lips into a thin line and looked away.

-:-

Tips had been coming in left and right ever since the attack on the arena, but none had proved fruitful so far. With everything that happened, Tarrlok had been calling for Chief Beifong to be replaced. Still, the Elite were investigating everything they heard. The most recent was anonymous intel against Lau Gan-Lan, head of Cabbage Corp.

As Mei followed Captain Lee into the warehouse, he turned to her. "Cadet, stay by my side until we leave. If this really is an Equalist warehouse, there could be traps."

She nodded quietly and followed him closely. He moved forward, but glanced back a few times. The teen frowned. It was clear that he didn't trust her anymore.

The team spread out in pairs inside the building before starting to go through crates. Mei followed Lee to a stack near the wall, sensing the nails in the wood with her bending. After stopping not far from one another, they began unpacking the boxes. Her first one contained construction tools. Lee glanced over as his cadet moved a few steps away. Upon opening the next crate, she found it filled to the brim with Equalist posters.

The corners of her lips dipped down as she looked over her shoulder. "Captain, you might want to take a look at this."

Her mentor came over and nodded as he peered into the open box. "Good work, Cadet."

The search continued as the team recovered troves of Equalist weapons and propaganda. Lee had Mei follow him into the office, where Lau Gan-Lan was sitting. The captain read his rights as they handcuffed the business leader.

-:-

Later in the week, while the Cabbage Corp investigation was ongoing, Korra turned in a tip on Hiroshi Sato—Lau Gan-Lan's business rival. When the team checked his home, the legendary inventor claimed that the Avatar misheard his words. That with his rival gone, it was time to "strike" the market with a new line of vehicles. He even offered for the Elite to search all his warehouses to prove his innocence. But with both teams of the Elite busy, a man far downtown carried out the next phase of his plan...

The current head of the Triple Threats groggily opened his eyes to find himself strapped to a chair with metal bonds around his ankles, wrists, and forehead, forcing him to look ahead. He looked up and was greeted with the sight of a masked man—his captor. Two hollow eyes with haunting red irises and an eerie grin were the only things staring back at him on that white mask.

He furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists. "You better let me outta here before my boys come for you."

The masked man laughed. "Oh, you expect me to believe that with your gang all hiding away from the Equalists, they'll somehow find me and take me out? _I don't think so._ You're in my world now, not your world."

Viper narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

He laughed. "Viper. Wan Shi Tong. Go ahead and pick one—though, one newspaper has taken to calling me 'the Phantom.' I quite like that one: it's ominous and threatening. I do so hope it catches on."

The captive man scowled. "How'd you knock me out? I didn't feel anything."

"Oh, did you like that? It's my own invention," the Phantom cooed. "I reengineered shirshu toxins into a vapor form. Without any pinpricks or devices left behind, there is no way to trace it—unlike the case with the darts your Triple Threats sell on the black market."

The waterbender grit his teeth as he snarled, "What do you want from me?"

The Phantom laughed darkly as a candle began to circle him on a floating platform. "You have much power now that you're the leader of your little gang... You are about to become my trump card."

Viper's pupils dilated.

-:-

The following week at police headquarters, Lin had just returned with Avatar Korra and Councilman Tenzin. With Saikhan's team busy patrolling, she enlisted Lee's for a last-minute raid. While preparing, Mei passed by Taifeng in the hallway.

He stopped with a hand on his hip. "What's the hurry?"

"Beifong just got a promising tip," she explained. "Supposedly, there's a secret warehouse under the Sato mansion, where Hiroshi is making a new weapon for Amon." Grinning nervously, she added, "This one seems credible. We might actually be able to make a difference against them."

He scoffed and turned away. As he started to turn, Mei sighed as she averted her gaze—he'd been acting strangely ever since the attack on the arena.

He scowled. "Don't give me that look!"

She flinched as she looked up, brows pinched together as she asked, "What's with you?"

The nonbender clenched his fists to the point of shaking before roaring, "You act like you're invincible, but you're at a huge risk against the Equalists! If you wanna keep acting like this and get yourselves killed, then _fine."_

 _Yourselves?_ She frowned. "It's more more complicated than that, isn't it?"

He tensed and turned away. "Forget it."

As he walked away, she released a sigh and headed up to the airship. The sky was dark, clouds hiding the moon and stars as the team made their way to the Sato Estate for a second time. Near the front of the ship, Lin, Korra, and Tenzin were gathered.

Once the team arrived, they made their way inside and confronted Asami, Bolin, and Mako—Hiroshi nowhere to be seen. His daughter was unpleasant in tone—for understandable reasons—but complied and informed them that he was in his workshop behind the house.

Out back, Mei and the officers busted through the doors.

With no one else there, Asami called out, "Dad? Hello?"

As Mei looked around the shed, she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind. "The ground feels almost _hollow_ somehow..."

Captain Lee approached Lin. "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

She glanced to Mei. "Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving."

Walking to the center of the room, Beifong raised her foot and slammed it against the metal floor, surveying the area with seismic sense.

When she stood, she announced, "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside." She nodded to the youngest. "Good catch, Cadet."

Asami furrowed her eyebrows, tone clearly annoyed. _"What?_ There's _no_ tunnel."

Lin turned and removed the metal floor covering the entrance, revealing a large elevator down the passageway.

Bolin leaned in toward Asami and whispered, "Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?"

Her voice was shaking as she stared deep into the hole. "I don't understand... There must be an explanation."

Korra's gaze softened. "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry..."

Lin put her arms behind her back. "Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious."

They all snapped to a salute and marched down. Officer Song stayed to keep an eye on Mako, Bolin, and Asami while the rest of them investigated. Korra was the last to board the elevator, casting her gaze back to the trio. Her eyes stayed on Mako for a moment before she glanced to Asami, her shoulders drooping.

Everyone was silent as the cart carried them down. Korra was gripping the railing as she looked down, sadness in her eye. Breaks began to creak as the elevator approached a landing pad.

The youngest metalbender pressed her lips together for a moment before putting a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She looked away. "I'm fine."

Frowning, Mei pulled back.

The cart grinded to a halt at the platform and they all made their way inside in a protective formation around Lin, Korra, and Tenzin. Passing through the entrance revealed a massive room with a high ceiling and banners of Amon's face plastered along the beams.

Lin commented, "Not your average backyard workshop."

As the group pressed forward, they came to an area lined with towering metal suits.

Korra stared up at them. "And I'm guessing _those_ are the new weapons."

Everyone paused for a moment as the officers visually scanned the area.

"Hiroshi was lying alright," Tenzin began, "but where is he?"

A wall shot up behind the group, trapping them as the lights dimmed. Mei's lips formed a thin line as she glanced around, backing closer to the center of the circle to tighten the groups' defenses. She took a deep breath to calm her shock before raising her hands defensively. Upon noticing her shaking fingers, she grit her teeth.

Hiroshi's voice rang out, "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend _that_ wall, Chief Beifong." Blinding lights appeared around the perimeter. "It's solid platinum." The suits turned on and rolled toward the group, surrounding everyone as he added, "My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned _mother_ could bend a metal so pure."

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Hiroshi, I _knew_ you were a lying, no-good Equalist. _Come out here_ and—"

"And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending?" he asked. "No. I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more... _equal."_

Lin clenched her fists. "That source was a setup. You lured us down here!"

"Guilty as charged," he admitted as the mecha tanks closed in on them.

Mei hesitated, glancing to her mentor as he hurled a chunk of the ground at an Equalist from a distance. Pursing her lips, she turned and dug a shallow trench around another mecha tank, effectively stopping it. The Equalist shot a grappling hook at her, but she managed to dodge, separating slightly from the group.

The other officers were slowing down two mechas—two per tank, holding them back with their cables. Lee was nearby, attacking an Equalist from afar, keeping him at bay. There was an explosion to the side, and Mei turned to see Lin jumping away from a destroyed weapon.

And just as she thought they were starting to get the upper hand, four screams rang out from behind the cadet. The officers dropped to the ground, sparks flying from their armor. Lin was flung across the room and slammed to the ground, unmoving.

Three Equalists moved in on Mei and Captain Lee while the others went after Korra and Tenzin. She backed closer to her mentor, hands at the ready as she waited for the next attack. There was an onslaught of attacks and Lee kicked her away. She landed and looked back with wide eyes, just in time to watch him get electrocuted and fall to the ground.

 _"No!"_

Glancing to her massive opponents, she scrambled to her feet, heart pounding through her armor. Korra was slammed against the wall on the far side, near Lin. Mei managed to attack and evade, but she found herself being pushed into that same corner—three mechas on one. As she made a last-ditch attempt to knock them back, one shot a disk at her. Its wires extended and trapped the metalbender's arms to her armored body. Her eyes widened as she was electrocuted—screaming as she spasmed.

She blacked out before she even hit the ground.

It wasn't long before Tenzin was taken out too. With no one left standing, Hiroshi emerged from the suit.

"Well, I'd say that was a near flawless test run," he declared before turning to his underlings. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

As the officers were being carried away, a hole quietly opened in the ground. The ferret brothers peeked out, their eyes wide when they saw what was going on.

All Bolin could muster was a simple, "Oh, no..."

Mako furrowed his eyebrows and whispered, "Korra was right. We've gotta do something quick."

Quietly, they followed the wall to those who hadn't been taken yet, untangling Mei and Tenzin from the wires. Mako pulled Korra onto his back and grabbed the cadet by her arm while Bolin took Tenzin and Lin.

As they started to walk away, Hiroshi warned, "Not so fast, boys."

They froze and turned to see him threatening them with two electrified gloves. The lieutenant was just beside him with his batons at the ready.

Bolin dropped the chief and gestured with Tenzin's arms. "Hello, Mr. Sato! _Wow!_ What a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion."

Mako scowled. "Sponsoring our team. Supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover."

"Yes," Hiroshi admitted. "And the worst part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending _street rat_ like you."

As the Equalists stepped closer, a voice called out from behind them. "Dad, stop!"

He whipped around to see Asami standing there, distraught.

She glanced down, her voice soft. "Why?"

"Sweetie... I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could," he confessed. "But now that you know the truth, please... forgive me." Korra weakly looked up over Mako's shoulder as Hiroshi continued, "These people... These _benders_... They took away your mother—the love of my life. They've _ruined_ the world. But with Amon, we can fix it."

Asami's eyes widened in horror before she grit her teeth and looked down.

"We can build a perfect world _together,"_ her father pleaded. "We can help people like us _everywhere."_ He took off a glove and held it out. "Join me, Asami."

She was quiet for a while before her body tensed, her brows pinching downward. Clenching her fists, she stepped forward, her hand shaking as she hesitatingly grasped the weapon and slipped it on. The nonbender stared at her palm for a few moments before closing her eyes.

Korra and Mako watched on as he whispered, "No..."

Asami opened her eyes. "I love you, Dad."

She electrocuted him before taking down the lieutenant in the same way. The others watched on in shock, with Korra, Lin, and Tenzin standing on their own now.

As the remaining mecha suits turned toward the group, Mako pulled Mei onto his shoulder. "Let's get outta here!"

-:-

It was late at night as Ping waited around the foyer. Just what was taking her daughter so long to get home? A knock at the door drew her attention. She rose and opened it, revealing Lin Beifong—to her surprise—and a few people behind her. Ping's heart stopped when she noticed the set of armor in Lin's arms.

The chief frowned. "Ping... I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Where is she?"

Lin moved aside as Korra stepped in with Mei limp in her arms. "I can still help her. Do you have a bathtub?"

Ping led them inside and filled the tub. The Avatar carefully placed the cadet in the water, using Katara's method of healing back and forth. Eventually, Mei let out a quiet groan and opened her green eyes slightly.

She glanced around the room, her brows furrowed as she weakly asked, "Mom...?"

Ping reached in and grabbed Mei's hand, "I'm here, sweetheart."

The metalbender smiled weakly before her eyes closed again. Her mother couldn't help but start to cry. Lin frowned and put a hand on her shoulder.

Ping sniffled as she tried to control herself. "I know she's an adult and can make her own decisions now, but... I just hate that she's taking the same path as Shang. There are times when I see so much of him in her—she has his caring soul and drive to resolve things peacefully. It usually makes things easier, but not when it's like this..."

"I'm sorry." Lin told her as she retracted her hand. "I'll put her on medical leave before I resign tomorrow. She needs to rest."


	7. Hurt

**Republic City's Finest**  
 **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption**  
 **Chapter 7: Hurt**

* * *

When Mei finally woke up, her mother told her everything that happened. Even being on medical leave didn't faze the metalbender this time. She barely noticed the days pass by as she hid away in her room. The sun had long gone down on that winter's day as the cadet laid on her side, eyes glued to the armor mocking her from across the room. Its once-pristine shine was gone, now replaced with scuffs and dark spots where the electrified wires had wrapped around her body.

Mei shut her eyes and pressed her lips together as her stomach churned. Withholding a sigh, she carefully rolled over, facing her back to the metal that failed to protect her. Her whole team was gone—whether to death or Amon's powers, she didn't know—and it was all her fault. Why couldn't she have acted in time to save them? She tightened her grip on the bedsheets as she squeezed her eyes shut. It was just like at the arena.

There was a soft knock at the door, but the teen remained still.

Light peeked into her dark room, followed by a silhouette as Haku called out, "Mei?"

As brightness fully flooded the room, the earthbender closed her eyes halfway and tilted her face further toward the mattress. Her neighbor crouched in front of her and put a hand on hers, drawing Mei to meet his deep blue eyes.

He couldn't help his soft frown as he told her, "Your mother is preparing dinner. It's time for a healing session."

Taking a deep breath, Mei weakly pushed her aching body up. She turned and sat on the center of the bed, facing the headboard as she took off her shirt, exposing her bare skin to the healer. Haku took his place behind her as he let the cool water cover the injuries around his patient's upper back.

Meekly placing her hands in her lap, Mei looked down at the lightning-like burns around her arms—concentrated where the wires had wrapped around her, but spreading out several inches on either side. Her chest hurt slightly as the healer moved to her arms, but she managed to keep this hidden. When Nanuq returned from the hospital, she would heal Mei's more sensitive areas. It didn't matter how long it would take her—truth be told, the cadet couldn't remember time passing by in the past week or so… however long it had really been.

Haku wrapped her injuries when the healing session was over, then the two of them joined Ping and—surprisingly—Jin and Tahno at the dinner table. All was silent for a while until the family matriarch turned to Tahno.

"It's good to see you again," she began. "How have you been coping?"

He sighed, but smiled slightly. "It's been rough… but Jin has been making it easier. I'm really not sure if I would be able to get through this without her."

Mei's sister smiled back at her boyfriend and gently squeezed his hand.

Ping turned to her eldest daughter. "Are you going back to Tahno's place tonight?"

"Yeah. Actually…" Jin placed her utensils down and nervously smiled at him. "We've been talking, and… I'm going to fully move in next month."

Ping smiled. "That's wonderful, sweetheart."

Mei tuned out the conversation as she mindlessly picked at her mostly untouched meal. Haku remained silent, quietly watching until the earthbender decided that she was done. As she stood to wash her plate, he followed.

The waterbender gently offered, "Please, I can take it. You should rest."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, but I can do it."

He hesitated before retracting his hand, but he followed her to the sink anyway. Before she could start running the water, everything went black as the hum of flowing electricity stopped. Ping pulled out a flashlight as everyone moved to the windows—the whole neighborhood's power was out.

Haku furrowed his eyebrows. "The forecast didn't predict a storm today…"

The battery-powered police scanner rang out from within Mei's room. _"All available units please respond to the fifty-six-hundredth block of Dragon Flats Borough. Equalists have taken to the streets. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."_

The cadet narrowed her eyes. That couldn't be right—she would have heard them from here…

All five of them went outside to investigate, following the peaceful crowd to the only lit road in the vicinity. Barricades separated the residents from the Elite officers on the other side, with Councilman Tarrlok off to the side as he supervised. Mei tensed as she recognized the formation.

Chief Saikhan was standing on the roof of a police car as he called out through a megaphone, "All nonbenders: return to your homes immediately!"

"Yeah, as soon as you turn our power back on!"

The crowd erupted into cries to return their rights.

Even Jin joined in. "You can't treat us like this!"

Mei roughly pulled her back and shushed her. "Don't draw attention to yourself." Jin tensed and narrowed her eyes at her younger sister until the earthbender addressed her group. "Go home. This is the formation for mass arrests."

Tahno furrowed his eyebrows as he turned to his girlfriend, who glanced between Mei and Tarrlok before nodding. They paused by Ping, whose shoulders drooped as she frowned.

With a sigh, she submitted. "Please, be careful, Mei."

"I will," she assured her mother.

As they quickly headed home, her neighbor remained.

Mei frowned. "Haku, you need to leave."

He put a clenched fist in his palm as he suggested, "We should try negotiating with them."

She pursed her lips for a moment. "I know, but it's most likely to work coming from me, being that the officers know me. You would be labeled a threat right off the spot—just like everyone else."

He hesitated, but nodded. "Okay. Just be careful."

"I will."

Weaving through the crowd, the cadet made her way to the barriers to confront Tarrlok, and found Korra and her friends trying to do the same. Frowning, Mei stopped behind the barricade closest to the councilman.

 _"…They_ are the _enemy!"_ he councilman declared. "Round up all these Equalists!"

Saikhan's team moved toward the crowd.

Mei tensed and called out, "You can't do this, Tarrlok! This is against the Forty-Second law of the United Republic's Rights Concord, subsection—"

He smirked. "Not anymore—and I'm _shocked_ that the daughter of such a well-known partner of justice would defend these _terrorists."_

The earthbender narrowed her eyes. "There was only one Equalist training facility in this neighborhood, Tarrlok. You're targeting all nonbenders for the actions of a few. It's wrong."

He narrowed his eyes and accused, "The Equalists are infiltrating the police too. She's an accessory—arrest her!"

She blinked owlishly before scowling. _"What?_ That doesn't even make sense!"

Two officers exchanged glances before grabbing Mei from behind. Knowing she had already lost, the metalbender complied.

Still, as she was led away, she hissed over her shoulder, "You're playing right into Amon's narrative—the perfect tyrannical bending villain."

-:-

The Republic City Police only had one wooden cell for metalbenders since most of those trained in the art entered the force—and Mei was its first major occupant. Even with the precautions to take away her metal surroundings, she was strapped in a full-body straitjacket with platinum latches that she couldn't bend. The cadet had been there all night, left to her thoughts as she laid on the mattress pad in the corner of the room.

With nothing to do, she should have easily started drifting off as she waited for the lack of evidence to call for her release. Yet, all she could do was narrow her eyes as she obsessed over every mistake she had made in the recent months. Her growing impatience was what started this whole mess, frequently ignoring direct orders to prove her worth until Lee finally lost his own patience with her.

 _It's my fault he's gone. Amon never took permanent prisoners like this before, so who knows what he's doing to them. Did he kill them? Are they being tortured for information?_

She squeezed her eyes shut.

 _Stop it._

 _STOP._

 _There's nothing you can do._

She took a deep breath. From what it seemed, all her early mistakes were caused by her incessant need to prove her worth. Sure, her actions had good results in the end, but they were rooted in a selfish goal. Everything should have been fine after that, right? She was listening and doing everything Lee told her to do. Ever since the attack on the arena, her actions were all taken for the good of the city—or at least a few others—rather than herself. So, why did it turn out this way?

Why did Amon get away?

Why did her teammates get captured?

 _Why was I the only one to make it out?_

Tears began to accumulate at the corners of her eyes as she clenched her jaw.

 _Why couldn't I do anything to stop this?_

She opened her eyes, brows pinching together as she softly cursed herself. After another deep breath, the entrance to her cell quietly opened, revealing Taifeng. Mei could just make out his deep frown as he silently closed the door behind him. Upon making eye-contact, she turned away, unwilling to face her best friend as her stomach churned once more—his father's sacrifice flashing before her eyes.

He came close, gritting his teeth as he hissed, "It's your fault that my dad's gone. I _know_ he took a hit for you. You're _both_ idiots!" He winced and glanced over his shoulder before lowering his volume to a stage whisper. "Why didn't you back out when you could? That other earthbender got _in_ there, so you all could've gotten out."

She averted her gaze, her voice hoarse. "I know. I'm sorry… This is all my fault." Closing her eyes, she added, "I wish they took me instead…"

He recoiled and Mei swore that his eyes were glistening. "What? Don't— Don't say that!"

She pinched her eyebrows together as she looked back up at him, her lips pressed together.

The nonbender pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. "Look, I'm only here because you're gonna help me find my dad."

She frowned. "Why would you come to me? I'm in jail—you'd be risking your job."

He grabbed the collar of her straightjacket and lifted the metalbender so only her feet were touching the wooden floor as he hissed, "I can't track him the easy way because _I'm not a bender!_ I need seismic sense to find him, and no one else around here would be crazy enough to help me."

Taifeng was too lost in the heat of the moment to notice the door open behind him as another familiar face stepped in. Mei frowned as she glanced between the newcomer and her friend.

Lin folded her arms, "What the flameo is going on in here?"

The officer tensed and glanced back as he gently released Mei. "Nothing... Why are you here? I thought you resigned."

The ex-chief approached them, revealing Mako, Bolin, and Asami standing in the hallway as she explained, "Korra's in trouble. Amon captured her... You kids shouldn't be locked up in here anyway."

Mako's eyes went wide and Asami looked equally distraught as he muttered, "No… No, she can't be gone."

Lin bent down and let the cadet out of her restraints. Taifeng glanced over his shoulder, sparing Mei a long gaze until he looked down with pursed lips.

After a few moments, he declared, "I'm coming too."

As the young metalbender stood, Lin nodded. "Come on. We have an Avatar to rescue."

Mei waited a moment as everyone filed out of her cell, her green eyes on Taifeng's tense posture as he went ahead. She looked down and released a sigh before clenching her fists slightly. Furrowing her brows, she pressed forward as she tried to focus on saving those who had been captured. In truth, it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down again.

-:-

Mei nervously glanced over her shoulder as Lin boldly led the group of teens into Councilman Tenzin's office.

The airbender's eyes went wide as he gulped and told the person on the other line, "I have to go… Call me back the _minute_ you hear anything." He hung up and immediately stood. "Lin? Wh-What are— What are you— You should be in the hospital!" He turned and pointed to the group of teens. "And you four; you should be in prison!"

Lin put her hands on her hips. "I figured you could use our help finding Korra."

Mako stepped forward. "Do you have any leads?"

Tenzin walked around desk as he explained, "I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet."

"We need Naga," the firebender suggested. "She can track Korra."

The airbending master looked down. "I'm afraid her polar bear dog is missing as well."

"Then where do we start?" Bolin asked.

Mei pursed her lips as she mentally reviewed the locations of each Equalist sighting throughout the years. There were three main hotspots, each about a five-block radius, and all over the city.

She opened her eyes as she announced her findings, adding, "They must be using the tunnel system to get around. Those places are our best bets at finding the entrances."

Mako's eyes went wide. "That's where we saw the truck that took Bolin. Come on, we should start looking there."

As Bolin and Asami followed the firebender, Lin turned to Tenzin. "Wherever Amon's keeping Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too."

Taifeng's back was to Mei as he clenched his fists, and set off after Team Avatar.

-:-

Once the group was there, they found the tunnel entrance and started making their way into the labyrinth, following Mako's lead at he lit the way and picked a random path. Asami was hanging back as she quietly talked to Bolin. Taifeng was off to the side of the group, body tense as he silently pressed forward. Mei quietly watched him and reached out, but hesitated and withdrew her hand with pursed lips.

It was then when she felt a strange sensation in the wall to her right, similar to what she felt at the Sato estate. The cadet paused and scrutinized the wall. There were odd scuff marks in perfect lines in a square portion of the steel. She stepped closer for further examination, but before she could do much, the buzz of engines echoed through the tunnels as headlights appeared from around the bend.

Crossing the gap, Mei's group hid behind a support wall as Equalists sped down the road, watching as the suspicious portion of the wall opened to let them through. It quickly shut as the motorcycles disappeared behind it.

The young metalbender immediately ran to the wall and placed her hand on it, feeling what laid behind it. Lin managed to locate the locking mechanism first, and the two of them raised the door. With the hideout discovered, the rescue team cautiously made their way down the corridor.

Everyone was peeking around a corner of the Equalist hideout as a tram car arrived from one of the tunnels. The woman riding it jumped off and informed the man, "Everything was delivered to the prison, sir."

As they walked off, Tenzin pointed out, "That's where they must be keeping Korra."

"…and my father," Taifeng grumbled.

"We need to get down that tunnel," Lin announced.

She signaled all-clear and everyone boarded the tram. Asami quickly figured it out and sent the machine forward. Lin took out chi-blockers standing at the end of the path, leaving them tied up as the team disembarked.

The ex-chief turned to Bolin and Asami. "You two, keep an eye on them." She closed her eyes and scanned the prison with seismic sense. "My officers are inside."

"What about Korra?" Mako asked.

"I don't see her yet," she told him before turning to the cadet. "Mei, why don't you try?"

The cadet raised an eyebrow. "Me?" After the chief nodded, she hesitantly rolled up her sleeves. "Okay."

Tenzin was quiet as he stroked his beard and carefully watched the young earthbender.

Closing her eyes, Mei kneeled and slammed her bare hand on the ground, shifting it slightly to reveal the full layout of the prison. It was surprisingly large for a secret organization, but she only found one occupied cell—the one containing Captain Lee and the rest of her team. She smiled slightly, but couldn't help her churning stomach. Unfortunately—or perhaps, fortunately—she was unable to locate the Avatar.

Standing, she turned to Mako and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't see her either."

The two metalbenders led the way as Tenzin, Mako, and Taifeng followed close behind. The group came across a pair of Equalists, who the airbending master blasted against a far wall. Mei hanged back for a moment as Lin and Taifeng pressed ahead, her heart starting to race as her body began to tremble. She tightened her lips into a thin line as she watched the others go.

Meanwhile Mako ran up to one of the chi-blockers and forced him up. "Avatar Korra. Where are you keeping her?!"

She frowned and pulled him by the shoulder. "Mako, stop! He's not even conscious."

He tensed and looked down. Pursing her lips, the earthbender pulled back and walked down the hall behind her colleagues. At the end of the hall, Lin forced the bars apart and stepped into the cell containing Mei's teammates.

One of the youngest officers looked up from his cot and weakly asked, "Chief Beifong?"

She looked down. "I'm too late… That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" He nodded, and she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

As the officers exited the cell, they paused at Mei and Taifeng.

Captain Lee was the last to come out, and he smiled weakly at his cadet. "You made it out…"

She tightly gripped her hands as she averted her gaze, unable to will herself to speak. Taifeng clenched his fists as he looked away, and Lee's eyes widened when they landed on his son.

"Taifeng…? I… never would have expected you to come," he admitted.

The nonbender narrowed his eyes. _"What?!_ Wh-Why... Why wouldn't I come?"

Lee frowned. "You don't seem to like me very much. Even Mei—"

Taifeng clenched his fists as tears accumulated in the corners of his eyes. "Why do you always bring it back to _her?!_ You _always_ pick her over your own family!"

The captain's eyes widened. "That's not—"

"Ever since her dad died, you've only paid attention to her— _not_ me, and _not_ Mom." Taifeng shook as tears streamed down his face. "I _know_ you try to keep her safe for Shang, but that doesn't mean you have to throw your _life_ away for her! Mei can handle herself. Did you ever stop to think about what would happen to me or Mom if you died?"

Lee's shoulders drooped. "Taifeng…"

"Why can't you be selfish for once in your life?!"

Backing away, Mei placed her hand on the wall and frowned as she felt soft rumbling across the complex. Word of the group's presence must have spread. Pursing her lips, she took a deep breath and looked up at them.

Her voice was soft as she explained, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to get out of here. The Equalists are on their way."

Mei's childhood friend squeezed his eyes shut as he looked away and nodded.

As they made it to the end of the hall again, they saw Mako threatening the now-awake chi-blocker with a fistful of fire. "I'll ask you one more time… _where is she?"_

Mei narrowed her eyes at the firebender.

The man's voice was weak as he explained, "We don't have the Avatar, and the Equalists didn't attack city hall. Tarrlok's lying."

Mako let him down. "What?"

Lin chimed in, "I scanned the entire prison. Korra's not here."

He dropped the man to the floor. "Why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?"

Tenzin scowled. "Because _he_ has Korra. He fooled us all."

Alarms blared through the hideout, confirming the cadet's earlier suspicions as everyone ran to the tram. Halfway down the tunnel, a car full of Equalists was hot on their trail. Mei tensed as she glanced back to her group. Beifong was more skilled, so she should remain to protect them moving forward. Bolin wasn't experienced in this sort of thing. She was the only earthbender left, the most suited for a fight in this terrain.

They couldn't afford to wait any longer. Clenching her fists, she grabbed the railing and moved to jump off.

As she started to swing her legs over, Taifeng roughly pulled her back. "Don't be stupid! You can't take them all on alone."

Bolin stepped to the back of the vehicle as she craned her neck to face the man holding her back. "We have to do _something!_ At least with a distraction, it'll let everyone else escape."

She tried to break free, so he tightened his grip around her waist as he argued, "You can do something without sacrificing yourself!"

"But—"

There was a loud crash, drawing their attention. Mei stopped struggling as she saw the collapsed wall between her group and their pursuers.

Bolin laughed as he gestured dramatically. "Ha! Try to chi-block _that_ , fools!"

"See?" Taifeng softly called into her ear as he released her.

Near the center of the vehicle, Lee's lips tugged into a deep frown as he watched the pair. His shoulders drooped as he realized that was the one who taught her this dangerous behavior. This was what his son was bothered by for so long, wasn't it?

At the end of the tunnel, a fleet of Equalists were lying in wait.

Lin called out, "We've got more company!"

She bent the top rail to form a ramp, sending the tram up. The two metalbenders blasted a hole in the ceiling as the vehicle soared onto the second floor. After assuring that everyone survived the landing unharmed, they made their hasty escape.

-:-

The captured officers went home, but Taifeng stayed behind to arrest Tarrlok. The remaining group later went to city hall to confront him with the other members of the council and found out that not only was he a bloodbender, but he had indeed captured Avatar Korra. While they were lucky that Chief Saikhan wasn't there to arrest most of the group again, Tarrlok knocked them all unconscious with his abilities. They woke up several hours later and continued searching for the bloodbender and Avatar, to no avail. Eventually they heard Naga call out and located her carrying a badly injured Korra into the city again.

They had just brought her back to Air Temple Island, the moon high as Tenzin stepped out, joining Mei, Lin, and Taifeng.

"Thank you for helping us find Korra," he began. "I'll fly you back to your homes."

Lin was silent for a moment, glancing to the cadet before turning her attention to the airbender. "Actually, I need to ask you for a favor. Saikhan knows that Mei's gone, and the first place he'll check is her house. Will you let her stay here until I smooth things over?"

He nodded. "Of course." Turning to the young earthbender, he added, "You are welcome to stay as long as you need."

Frowning, she turned to the ex-chief. "Don't you think I should go back?"

Beifong folded her arms. "No. You shouldn't be in there to begin with."

Tenzin nodded. "I'll bring you home so you can gather your belongings and inform your family." Turning to Lin and Taifeng, he added, "I'll drop you two off on the way back."

As the two adults left to speak and retrieve the flying bison, Mei stayed there with Taifeng. Snow flurries fell around the pair as they briefly locked eyes before turning away, Mei holding her arms together. She didn't see as he reached out, and hesitatingly pulled back, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked down and shuffled his feet.

Taking a deep breath, she nervously spoke up. "Taifeng… I'm sorry for coming between you and your father. I never realized what was happening…"

He whipped his head up, eyebrows pinched together as he took his clenched fists out of his pockets. "It wasn't your fault. You needed guidance—you needed someone… It was my dad who took it to the lengths he did—he's the one who tried to overcompensate for his failure to protect your father."

She frowned. "But, back at the hideout… and in prison..."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She blinked owlishly, cheeks growing warm as she took in what was going on. Hesitating for a moment, she placed her palms on his back and leaned into his warmth on this cold winter's night.

Taifeng remained silent for a while before sighing. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was… I don't know… I just…" He sighed. "I'm afraid…" Mei fully wrapped her arms around him as he quietly confessed, "I'm afraid to lose you and my dad…"

"I'm sorry for being so reckless. I just..." She pursed her lips as she slowly pulled away. "I don't know. I want to help, but I'm scared of messing up. Like at the arena, I waited too long to do something, so they got away. I can't be that slow if I want to help people, so... I guess that's why I've been more rash lately."

A few moments passed as her best friend searched for the right words. "Honestly, that's something I struggled with when I first started too. You need to find that balance between acting fast and thinking things through. I mean, there's times when you have to make a sacrificial play—I get that—but most of the time, there's another option." He glanced away as he admitted, "I guess I just got so frustrated watching you like that because it's how my dad acts, and... you know... I don't wanna lose you guys." He sighed. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

Mei looked down, voice barely above a whisper as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Taifeng furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up. "About what?"

"What you said to your father… If I had known, I would have pulled back," she began. "We could have talked to him together. You shouldn't have to hide behind a fake smile all the time."

"What I said to… You're still on that, huh?" He huffed and glanced away. "Look, what's done is done. I can't change the past."

She frowned and reached up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But you _can_ change the future… Taifeng, promise me that you'll be honest about your feelings. Keeping them hidden only hurts you in the end."

He remained silent for a few moments before sighing. "I thought I was just being stupid. I still think that, but… even if things aren't perfect between me and my dad, I feel better having finally said something."

She smiled softly. "Relationships only work when you communicate—this goes for all kinds. I've been learning the hard way with Jin."

Taifeng let out an amused snort as his pale blue eyes met her green ones. "Why do you always act more mature than your age?" He playfully ruffled her hair as he added, "It makes me look bad."

The younger teen laughed and teased, "You do _that_ on your own." After a moment, she looked down, finally addressing the burning question on her mind. "Hey, Taifeng? We're... we're still friends... right?"

His shoulders drooped slightly as she met his gaze. Smiling softly, he shifted his hand down, letting his arm rest around her shoulders.

"Of course we are," he assured her. "We've stuck together through thick and thin. One argument isn't gonna stop us now—especially if it only happened because I was worried about you." Rubbing the back of his neck, he sheepishly added, "Obviously, I haven't been going about communicating the right way if that's what started it, but that's just something I'll work on, like you balancing your thoughts and actions. I know things are a little crazy right now, but we can still help each other get better."

Mei's lips curved into a soft smile, and Taifeng flashed her his confident grin for the first time in a while.


	8. Worth

_Author's Note:_ _A new scene was added to Chapter 4 to better expand on Mei's and Jin's relationship. The conversation was initially going to start this chapter, but it didn't flow naturally. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Republic** **City's** **Finest  
** **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption** **  
Chapter 8: Worth**

* * *

Clouds obscured the midday sun as Mei sat on a ledge of the island overlooking the city. Her breath came out in a cool puff as her thoughts turned to how much her life had changed. Just six months ago she was a naïve cadet with no inkling of the craziness that would come. And after spending so much time going over everything that happened, the teen was sure that she knew where she went wrong.

She heard rustling from behind and turned to see Bolin stepping out from behind the bushes with a giddy grin on his face.

Though, his shoulders soon drooped as he pressed his fingers together. "Oh… you're not training?"

The metalbender couldn't help but sigh as she looked down. "No. I haven't practiced in a while… I haven't wanted to do _anything_ really…"

He frowned and came closer. "Hey, you okay?"

Mei pursed her lips and clenched a fist as she looked out at the horizon and admitted, "No, I'm not okay. Every time I bend, I'm reminded of all my recent mistakes." Her gaze fell to her feet as she hoarsely whispered, "I have to redeem myself."

All was silent for a few moments before the younger teen assured her, "Your mistakes don't make who you are—you're a really cool person."

She looked away before asking, "Were you hoping to catch me practicing?"

Bolin flashed her a sheepish grin as he admitted, "Well, yeah. It's not every day I get to live with a super cool metalbender who _saved my life._ " After a moment, he added, "Also, everyone was wondering where you were at lunch."

"I see..." She could have been honest and told him _why_ she hid away—avoiding the glaringly obvious tension between the other three teens—but she settled for a simple, "Thanks for getting me."

He offered a hand and pulled the brunette to her feet before the two of them headed back to the dining hall area. While Mei consumed her late meal, Lin stepped inside with Taifeng in tow behind her, his baton hanging off his belt.

The young metalbender blinked owlishly. "Taifeng? What are you doing here?"

He greeted her before explaining, "My shift just ended and I wanted to see how you were doing."

As Mei turned to Lin, the fifty year-old put a hand on her hip and informed the teen, "We'll head to the station when you're done so you can be fully reinstated. With Lee's team gone, you'll have to get reassigned to what was Saikhan's team before he took my position. We'll work out the details from there."

The brunette gave a professional nod as she smiled softly and thanked the ex-chief. After finishing her meal, Mei went outside and found out that Tenzin asked Lin to stay and protect his children and pregnant wife while he went to the council meeting, so their visit to the station would be delayed until he returned. Beifong was a short distance away as she supervised the airbending master's children. Meanwhile, Mei and Taifeng were on the porch as they kept a general eye on the city per Lin's request.

Mei adjusted her armor and the canister of needles strapped to her belt—it had been a while since she last wore it. To her side, Taifeng was leaning against a beam, his arms folded as he stared out with a pensive look on his face.

The cadet frowned slightly. "Hey, you alright?"

He blinked as she drew him from his thoughts. _"I'm_ fine, but I've been thinking… It's been a while since the Phantom's been active. The last known case was right when you first got put on leave, right?"

The brunette pursed her lips as she thought back. "I think so."

"And now we know that Tarrlok is Yakone's son and _clearly_ a powerful bender, so maybe it was him all along." The nonbender pursed his lips as he looked down. "It's the best theory I have right now, but at the same rate, I can't figure out a motive. Nothing makes sense."

Mei folded her arms as she looked out at the city. "We'll just have to wait and see. If there aren't any more kidnappings within the next six months, then maybe it really was him…"

Taifeng furrowed his eyebrows as he rubbed his fingers across his jaw, pondering her words.

The ex-chief turned and gave her input. "We won't know anything for sure until we find Tarrlok and interrogate him."

As the teens started to nod, explosions rang off in the distance. Taifeng pushed himself off the beam and stared at the ongoing attack on the city as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Several White Lotus sentries ran to the clearing to see what was going on. Mei grit her teeth and clenched her fists. So many innocents would get caught up in this senseless violence.

Lin's tone was urgent as she addressed Tenzin's children. "Alright, kids, time to go inside."

The young airbenders followed orders for now, passing as Korra and her friends came running outside. Beifong brought them up to speed and the four of them set out by boat.

"You two, stay with me," the ex-chief ordered. "We need to keep the airbenders safe."

And they waited for what seemed like hours with only the echoes of the explosions daring to break the silence, even when Tenzin's family joined them on the porch to watch.

Finally, a lone airship was making its way to the island.

Lin turned to the civilians behind her. "Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." She turned to Mei and Taifeng. "Try to take them out before they reach the house."

Pema screamed out, prompting Lin to whip around. "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?"

As Tenzin's wife hunched over and grabbed her belly, Ikki asked, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

She looked up announced in a strained voice, _"The baby's coming!"_

Mei and Taifeng exchanged glances and nodded before racing down the stairs to the docks. As they made it to the lowest point, White Lotus sentries came up behind them, and the teens noticed a second airship on its way. The Equalists shot their anchor into the ground just in front of them, and they raised their arms to protect themselves from the debris.

With narrowed eyes, the cadet tossed the anchored earth into the water and crumbled it away. It seemed to work for a moment until they shot out another anchor and the second ship arrived. The invaders quickly disembarked before she could stop them again.

The lieutenant was the first to land and looked up at the metalbender menacingly before sprinting forward. Taifeng jumped in and blocked his electrified attack as the Equalists began to race up the stairs around them. Mei nodded in thanks and turned to the stairs. Holding her arms out, she crashed them to her core, collapsing the steps into a slope. While the strategy worked, some managed to make it to the next level where the White Lotus acted as a second level of defense.

 _"Mei!"_

She turned just in time to see an Equalist wielding electrified gloves bringing their palm down. Her eyes went wide as she leaned back, just barely avoiding the sparks. As her attacker narrowed his eyes, she quickly chi-blocked his arm. He grunted as he swung his other glove at her. Taifeng jumped in and blocked it while Mei raised her fists and launched the Equalist into the bay.

 _"Come on!"_ Taifeng barked as he raced up the stairs.

The earthbender glanced around at the empty dock and grit her teeth before chasing after him. In the distance, she could see the Equalists racing toward the home, led by the lieutenant. She immediately shot chi-blocking needles at the stragglers, picking them off while Lin took out those who got too close.

Soon the teens were in the fray again, fighting side by side just outside the entrance. Several minutes passed as they seemed to take the lead, but an agonizing scream rang out from behind. Mei turned to see Beifong collapse, smoke coming from her cables as they slipped off the lieutenant's batons.

"Chief!" the cadet cried out as the Equalist approached the woman.

Mei took a step forward, before pulling back. Clenching her fists, she haphazardly shot a rock at the lieutenant. He deflected her attack and narrowed his eyes. She backed against Taifeng as she held her fists defensively. At least this would give Lin the time to recover.

Glancing back she briefly locked eyes with her best friend, his cool blue ones giving away a mix of reassurance and slight fear. The Equalists soon surrounded them—the lieutenant targeting Mei while a chi-blocker went after Taifeng. Without a word, the teens turned in unison to swap opponents. Taifeng blocked the electrified attack with his own baton while Mei wrapped her cable around the chi-blocker and flung him into the lieutenant.

The other Equalists closed in on the pair when an airbender swooped in and blasted several enemies over the roof.

"Jinora!" Lin cried out. "You shouldn't be out here!"

Her siblings soon joined her, but the shock quickly wore off the Equalists. With the airbenders' aid, they were more evenly matched. Together, the group managed to defeat the intruders.

-:-

Not long had passed before Tenzin returned with Team Avatar, and with his new baby in tow, the airbending master was prioritizing his family's safety. He told Korra to hide while the United Forces made their way to the city.

Lin was going with the airbenders to protect them, but she pulled Mei and Taifeng aside for one last instruction. "I need you to contact the United Forces and guide them through the bay. They'll need the local help, especially with the Equalists waiting for them."

Clenching her fists, Mei nodded. She would make things right, even if it killed her.

"With myself gone and all our officers captured, you two are the last authority figures left in the city," Beifong continued. "I'm counting on you... _Officers_ _."_

Mei felt an uneasy lump in her throat, looking down as the ex-chief walked away. After a moment, she reached up and took the badge off her chest plate. She stared at it in her palm while Taifeng put a hand on her shoulder, silent in understanding. Closing her fingers around the cool metal, she took a deep breath and placed it upright on her armor.

There was no time to celebrate or brood—the Equalists were coming. Two ships chased after the sky bison while the third anchored right in front of Korra. As they came down the line, the White Lotus formed a defensive line in front of the teens.

"Go. We'll hold them off."

The six of them managed to escape into one of the large sewage pipes under the city. Korra was looking off at Air Temple Island as the Equalists took over. Mako put a supportive arm around her waist, prompting a glare from his girlfriend before she looked away.

After a few moments, the youngest earthbender asked, "Where do we go now?"

Mei pursed her lips for a moment before exchanging glances with Taifeng. The pair nodded in unison before turning to the others.

With a small smile, she announced, "I think we have an idea."

-:-

Later that evening, out on the lead ship of the United Forces, a man ran to the helm. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

The firebender thought for a moment. "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time, and that I look forward to winning back Republic City _together."_

The messenger saluted. "As you wish, General Iroh."

As he went back inside, he passed a middle-aged man of strong water tribe descent with a hefty tome in his arms. His neatly-trimmed hair and beard flowed in the sea breeze as he looked out at the young general.

After a few moments, Iroh addressed him. "Saghani, how likely is diplomacy with this Amon character?"

The older man adjusted the pages in his hands as he reported, "Highly unlikely, sir. We should approach the situation with extreme caution, and be ready for battle if necessary. And in such events, we must be careful not to harm the citizens—they are hostages to this situation, many with nowhere to go."

"Noted." Iroh turned to his chief strategist. "I want you to draft all our options—after all, you should know the area well."

Saghani held his book to his chest as he saluted. "Of course, General."

-:-

While Mei and Taifeng stayed behind to help Gommu give directions, everything fell apart when the Equalists struck with their new flying weapons. Iroh was at the highest point of the ship during the air raid, shooting down planes left and right, but a fated shot at a torpedo blasted him away. Saghani—the last man on the ship—dropped his books and raised the waters to meet the General before diving in after him, only to find that Avatar Korra had kept him afloat. The two men followed her back to the underground hideout with the homeless folks of the city, both injured and worn for wear.

Gommu had just wired General Iroh's instructions to Commander Bumi, and the group was sitting around for dinner before planning the next step. Mei was sitting between Taifeng and Bolin while the latter asked them yet another question.

"So, how long have you guys been friends?"

Taifeng grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair. "I've known Mei since she was born. We've been lifelong best friends."

Bolin's eyes went wide. "Woah, really? The only person I've known all my life is Mako. That's crazy cool. You guys must feel like brother and sister sometimes, right?"

The nonbender shrugged. "I guess? I'm an only child, so I don't have any real sibling relationship to compare to."

The metalbender flashed a nervous smile as she leaned back. "Well, it's not really like that. That would be kinda awkward."

 _"Ooh..."_ The youngest earthbender began. "That's _right._ Mako said you guys were dating."

Mei's cheeks flushed pink as Taifeng playfully elbowed her. "Told ya."

Bolin narrowed his eyes slightly. "Wait… does that mean... you're _not_ dating?"

She glanced away. "I-It's not like that."

He carefully scrutinized the pair, hands pressed together below his chin. "Hmm… Mhmmm… I'm very confused now."

Before Mei could embarrass herself further, Iroh inadvertently came to the rescue by directing the groups' attention to a map. With Mako's help, they determined where the high-speed aircraft were coming from—the plan to destroy them to give Bumi's fleet a chance.

"Everyone get ready," Iroh began. "We leave at dawn."

Saghani thought for a moment before informing the General, "I must go into the city tonight to make sure my family is safe."

The firebender nodded sagely as he recalled, "That's right.. Your wife and son are also waterbenders… Understood."

"Thank you." He bowed and took a step back. "If I don't make it back in time, I will meet you on the mountain."

Saghani split off as the rest of the group moved forward.

A few moments passed before Korra hanged back. "Wait. I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow. I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon." She looked to the side. "It's time I face him."

Iroh stepped closer. "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together."

As she began to argue, Taifeng pointed out, "We have two extra Equalist uniforms—we can sneak our way to Amon. Obviously Korra's going after Amon. We should probably send us nonbenders with her since we're not at risk against him."

"I'll go with Korra," Mako announced, drawing everyone's attention.

The Avatar furrowed her brows. "You don't have to do this."

He stepped closer. "Yes, I do."

Asami pressed her lips together as she narrowed her eyes and looked away.

Taifeng glanced to her before continuing, "Actually... Asami, do you think you could figure out how to stop those flying machines in person?"

She looked up, relief and sadness in her eyes as she bitterly commented, "I've always been able to figure out how my father's inventions work."

The officer nodded to himself. "Okay. We also need at least one earthbender to destroy the airfields, but we need a good aerial attacker just in case." He turned to the oldest man in the group. "General Iroh, can you generate lightning?"

"Yes."

"Then you should go with Asami," the nonbender said. "Since Saghani will be meeting with you guys, that's three going to the airfields and three to Amon so far."

"What about me and Mei?" Bolin asked. "Who's going where?"

Taifeng hesitated as he turned to his best friend.

"I'll go with Korra's group," she decided.

He pursed his lips as he struggled to retain his objectivity. "You don't have to do this."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, I do."

The pair remained silent with their eyes locked. His baby blues begged her to change her mind, but she was determined. Her pale green eyes stared back at him, daring anyone to try to stop her.

He slouched his shoulders. "Alright."


	9. Sacrifice

_Author's Note:_ _Just as a reminder, while this story does generally follow the plot of the show, it is still somewhat AU._

* * *

 **Republic City's Finest** **  
** **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption  
** **Chapter 9: Sacrifice**

* * *

By morning, Mei's small team managed to sneak back onto Air Temple Island unseen. The four of them emerged from the bay and stopped at the bottom of a cliff where no scouts could spot them. After patting the pouch of her disguise to check that her coiled cable was still there, Mei took off her gloves, careful to keep her needles hidden in her sleeves. Crouching down, the earthbender closed her eyes and slammed her bare hands into the ground. She searched the island for the team's target, but couldn't find him anywhere.

She frowned as she stood. "I don't see him."

Korra pursed her lips before suggesting, "Why don't we look ourselves? Maybe you just missed him."

Mei nodded and moved to go, but Taifeng gently held her back. Turning back, she raised an eyebrow.

"If we all go in one group, it'll look suspicious." He looked to Korra. "Why don't you and Mako go first. I'll wait here with Mei."

The Avatar glanced to the firebender. "Alright."

Mako and Korra pulled on their masks before making their way up the hill and toward the home. Mei and Taifeng watched for a few moments before hiding behind the rocky face again.

There was a short silence before the nonbender spoke up with a sigh. "The plan is for us to keep the Equalists at bay when Korra confronts Amon, but…"

Mei closed her eyes for a moment. "Taifeng, we can't think about what can go wrong. We need to focus on what can be done."

He took a deep breath and pressed his lips together before looking her in the eye, his expression the most serious she had ever seen. "If Amon comes after us, promise me you'll run. Don't come back for me—just run."

Green eyes scanned blue, prompting a frown to tug at her lips. "I'm not letting you become a prisoner."

"And _I'm_ not letting you lose your bending," he argued. "I know you better than you think, Mei. I know how much earthbending means to you."

She glanced away. "Regardless, if it comes down to us against Amon, we may have no choice but to fight back."

"And I'll hold him off," he assured her. "Please, Mei... promise me you'll run."

The brunette gently closed her mouth as her gaze fell. Before he could press her again, she felt two Equalists approaching. Mei tensed and jumped in front of Taifeng as she pulled on her mask. The older teen was quick to complete his disguise, but a voice calmed them.

"It's us," Mako whispered as the pair came into view. "The lieutenant stopped us. Apparently, Amon's at the arena for a rally."

"There's another way inside, though," Korra began. "Follow me."

With silent nods, the Avatar led the group through the brush and up to a wooden door on the cliffside. Mei couldn't help but exchange glances with a masked Taifeng as they wondered why she didn't just bring the group this way in the first place.

Luckily, no one spotted them inside the temple. Following Korra's suggestion, the teens started climbing a ladder into the attic to wait for Amon's return. Mako was the first up, followed by Korra.

When Mei was halfway up, she heard the firebender pause. "Uh… we're not alone in here."

Mei tensed and glanced to Taifeng before hurrying up. Once in the attic, her gaze fell on a disheveled man sitting behind newly-installed bars.

All four of the teens removed their masks as Korra let out a surprised, "Tarrlok?"

The former councilman looked down and commented, "I don't suppose you're here to rescue me…"

The Avatar and Mako stepped forward as she admitted, "We had no idea you were here. Are there other prisoners on the island?"

"No. I'm the only one."

His former prisoner narrowed her eyes. "And what makes you so special?"

Tarrlok looked up and confessed, "I'm Amon's brother… Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender, and a bloodbender—just like I was."

Korra's eyes went wide. _"What?"_

Mako glanced to her before stepping closer. "Did you know this all along?"

"No," Tarrlok assured him. "Not until after he captured me."

With a hand to her chin, Mei glanced to Taifeng. His arms were folded and he had a neutral expression on his face, but she knew him better. It was subtle, but his eyebrows were lower than usual and his lips were pressed together ever so slightly. He was wary, and trying to figure out what's really going on.

"How did your brother become Amon?" Korra asked.

"It all began with our father, Yakone…"

Tarrlok gave an account of his childhood, the abuse he and his brother suffered under their father, and being trained in bloodbending to avenge him—to destroy the Avatar. Amon—born Noatak—was a prodigy, mastering Yakone's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. He grew distant, and developed a hatred for all benders who abused the weak, just as their father did to them. Eventually, he ran away and was assumed dead.

Korra looked down. "That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard…"

The former waterbender called out, "Avatar Korra… I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me." He put his hands on his head, weaving his fingers into his messy hair. "I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be." Looking up, he added, "And so did my brother… The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes that bending is the source of all evil in the world."

Taifeng finally spoke up. "So, he's somehow using a bloodbending version of chi-blocking to take away people's bending."

Tarrlok nodded. "I don't know _how_ he does it, but then again, I've never encountered a bender as _strong_ as Noatak."

The Avatar looked down as she pinched her eyebrows together. "How in the world do we beat him?"

Mei pursed her lips. "There has to be a way…"

"We can't beat him." Mako argued. "Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he's been able to challenge any bender."

Korra's eyes went wide as she grinned. "There's still a way to beat him! If we expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters…"

He mirrored her expression. "At the rally…"

The group turned to Tarrlok as Korra thanked him.

After a moment, she frowned and looked to Mako. "We can't just leave him here."

"Go," Tarrlok commanded. "Amon can't know anyone spoke to me." He stood and wrapped his hands around the bars. "Defeat him, and put an end to this sad story."

Korra nodded.

As everyone started to leave, Mako called back from below, "Taifeng, come on."

Mei looked up from her position on the ladder and noticed her friend just standing there, his posture tense as he stared at the ex-bloodbender with narrowed eyes.

Her voice was soft as she asked, "Taifeng…?"

"I just need to know one thing," he began. "Can you erase memories with bloodbending?"

Tarrlok stepped back and frowned. "I doubt Amon has anything to do with that."

Taifeng furrowed his brows, his tone stern. "And yourself?"

"No," he assured the young officer. "Bloodbending could be what the Phantom uses to knock out his victims, but I don't think it can take away memories. Then again, I never would've guessed that it could be used to take away bending…"

The nineteen-year old pursed his lips and nodded before following Mei and the others out.

The four of them were quick to sneak into the pro-bending arena, made easy with their disguises. Once inside, they made their way to the platform where the referee would stand—level to where the field would normally be. The field was still gone, not yet replaced after the Equalists damaged it in their attack. Below them, the pool had been drained, replaced with a stage at one end and hundreds of Amon's followers. The stands were also filled to the brim with cheering supporters as they awaited their leader.

He rose from the stage to thunderous applause. "Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion!"

As he began to recite his story, Korra called out, "That's a lie, Amon!" The group unmasked as she added in a low tone, "Or should I call you Noatak?"

She tried to out him as Yakone's son and a bloodbender, but he only scoffed at her accusation and removed his mask, showing burns across his face that matched his other story. With boos from the crowd, it was clear that no one believed her.

As Equalists appeared on the level above them, Mako urged the Avatar, "We said what we had to say. Let's get outta here."

They all took fighting stances as they slowly made their way toward the hall, but Amon called out, "I wouldn't leave _yet_ , Avatar—you'll miss the main event."

They glanced back and saw the stage floor rise again, revealing Tenzin and his children gagged and chained to posts. Mei's eyes widened as her heart stopped.

Amon raised his arms and announced, "Tonight, I rid the world of airbending… _forever."_

Korra grabbed the railing and cried out in a panic, _"No!_ Let them go!"

He looked up and challenged, "You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." He paused for a moment before making his way toward the airbenders. "The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess."

Mako shot lightning at the stage, causing a frenzy as the rally-goers screamed and stampeded to the nearest exits. He and Korra jumped over the edge and used sustained fire blasts to balance themselves as they ran down the wall and toward the captives. Mei glanced to Taifeng, who was tense as he frantically searched for a way down.

"Taifeng!" she called out as she extended an arm and grabbed her cable. He ran to her as she instructed, "Hold on!"

Tightly grasping each other, they swung down from the railing and ran to the stage. Once near it, Mei launched themselves up. The pair landed in rolls as Mako and Korra blasted fire at the Equalists. With them distracted, Mei immediately ran to the airbenders and freed them. Tenzin blasted Amon far off the stage, allowing the group to escape into the hallway. Everyone followed Mako and Korra until they reached a fork in the path.

Korra turned and instructed, "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion."

Mei and Taifeng nodded while Tenzin told his kids, "Let's go get your mother and the baby."

Meelo excitedly cried out, "Prison break!"

Amon stepped out the door where they came from and stopped as he saw the benders. Korra tensed and set the floor on fire before everyone raced away. She and Mako parted ways to the right, setting a fire wall to attract Amon's attention. Meanwhile, Mei and Taifeng escorted the airbenders down the opposite hall.

All was silent as they sprinted away in a pack. Taifeng was in the lead with Tenzin while Mei brought up the rear. She heard nothing but the echoes of their footsteps down the metal corridor. A cold sweat trickled down the back of her neck as the burning smell grew distant. Her heart pounded in her chest as she grinned somewhat, but her feet pounded the floor even harder—enough for her seismic sense to vaguely activate with each step.

Amon was coming, and he wasn't far behind.

Everyone froze mid-step, crying out as the iron-grip of bloodbending forced their bodies still. Mei's fingers twitched as she desperately tried to wrench away. The children before her were trembling, their breathing rapid as they started to panic.

Tenzin's oldest daughter tearfully called out, "Daddy?"

He winced as he tried to break free, straining his voice. _"No!"_

Mei grit her teeth as she forced her head to turn, giving her just enough view as Amon slowly advanced from a few yards behind. In that moment, she realized what had to be done.

At the very least, she would save this family from the monster pursuing them.

The metalbender forced her fingers shut, tearing her needles through her sleeves as she sent them flying at Amon. His eyes briefly widened as he dodged, but one struck his mask, knocking him back and causing him to lose his bloodbending grip. Mei swung her arms as she started to fall, bending the metal wall inward as she separated the others from herself and Amon.

Only an inch remained open when she froze again. She let out an agonizing scream as her own muscles were dragged ahead. Amon blasted her against the new barrier, letting her drop to the ground with a thud.

The teen weakly pushed herself up, but was forced to remain on her knees as she locked eyes with the psychic bloodbender. Mei's heart raced as she stared up at the masked man. Banging echoed from the other side of the barrier as Taifeng yelled out her name in a panic.

Brows twitching downward, she strained her voice as she commanded her friend, "Get out of here!"

There was a short silence before he called out, voice trembling, "I'm coming back for you, Mei!"

With that, she heard the footsteps retreating.

Amon stared down at her, his voice calm as he offered, "If you let me pass, I will let you keep your bending… _for now."_

She pursed her lips as she glared up at him. After a moment, she announced, "It's an officer's duty to protect the innocent."

He narrowed his eyes, but his tone remained venomous and smooth. "So be it."

Unable to move, he slowly walked around her and placed a hand at the base of her neck as he forced her to look up. Time halted for a moment as Mei stared up at his hovering hand and menacing gaze. Pressing her lips together, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

He pressed his thumb against her forehead chi-point. She grimaced as she felt her blood rushing to the two points, pulsating as it was forced through her body. Pain overwhelmed her, choking her until Amon finally released his grip.

She fell to the ground as he walked away. When her hands slammed against the floor, she felt nothing.

And in her dazed state, her vision faded.

-:-

A young Mei peeked out from the door just after her father walked out. Glancing around to ensure she wouldn't be seen, the girl quietly stepped out and started following him to the car. Shang glanced back and stopped for a moment, making his daughter freeze as her eyes went wide.

He playfully gasped and called out, "I think I have a little badgermole following me." Mei quickly jumped behind the mailbox and peeked through her fingers as he dramatically looked around. "Now where could she be?" He turned with a grin. "Aha~!"

She tried to run, but her father picked her up before she got far. Once settled on his hip, he gently poked the brunette's nose, making her giggle.

"Can I go, Daddy?"

Shang started carrying her back toward the house. "No, sweetheart. You're starting school tomorrow. We can't have little badgermoles missing their first day, can we?"

She sniffled. "B-But… I don't want you to go!"

He gave Mei a sad smile and assured her, "I'll be back before you know it, but I'll tell you a secret." She tilted her head as he looked back and forth before whispering, "There's a way I can always be with you."

The girl's eyes went wide as she grinned. "There is?!"

He set her down and kneeled before reaching into the ground. "You and I have a special bond, Mei." He held up his hand, revealing a floating stone. "We're both earthbenders. So, even if I'm gone, we're still connected when you earthbend. Do you understand?"

She smiled and nodded, holding out her hands as her father gently passed the rock to her.

-:-

Mei's breaths were ragged as she laid there in a numb state of disbelief, her foggy vision finally starting to clear up. Footsteps echoed from down the hall, but she couldn't feel them approaching—she would never feel that again. She could just make out her name through her surreal state, and weakly looked up.

Taifeng dropped to his knees and carefully pulled the brunette into his arms. She leaned against him as she stared down at her hands in her lap.

Voice trembling, she asked, "Did… did Tenzin's family get away?"

He opened his mouth, but hesitated. Mei looked up at him, brows pinched together as she watched him force a smile. As much as he tried to hide his true feelings, he couldn't help it as he tightened his grip around her.

In a false calm, he explained, "They got away, thanks to you. We found Beifong and some of the others nearby too."

She sharply inhaled and forced a smile. "That's… that's good…"

As her lips began to quiver, she pressed them together in an attempt to remain calm.

He frowned, softly calling out, "Mei?"

Tears accumulating in her eyes, she hoarsely asked, "What did I just do…?"

Before she knew it, she broke down in sobs. Taifeng held her closer, silently stroking her hair as she wrapped her arms around him and soaked his shirt.

In the shadows down the hall, Lin hanged back, holding her arms together as she watched on with a soft frown.


	10. Moving Forward

_Author's Note: Sorry for the unexpected absence. I was so focused on planning Book 2 that I forgot to keep updating Book 1. _

* * *

**Republic City's Finest** **  
** **Book 1: Sacrifice and Redemption  
** **Chapter 10: Moving Forward**

* * *

The sky above Mei was gray as the harsh snowflakes fluttered down to the earth below. Her empty gaze was cast across the yard as she sat on her back porch, bare feet numb in the snow. The last time she sat here, she could feel the faint buzzing of the nails in the fence, the creatures walking through the grass. Now, she felt nothing—blinded to the world she once knew so well.

Everything was numb—her toes, her heart—all of it. She didn't even notice the tears trickling down her frozen cheeks. What did all her efforts matter at this point? What little connection she had left to her father was gone—she had nothing.

Jin and Tahno were just inside, keeping an eye on Mei as they chatted.

"At least the city's stabilized for now," Tahno pointed out.

Jin wrapped a curl around her finger as she glanced to her sister again. "I need to do something to unite the city."

"Like what?" her boyfriend asked. "There isn't much we can do right now."

"It would have to be after the United Forces defeat the Equalists," she decided. "Something like a big event where everyone can gather to have a good time." Jin pursed her lips for a moment before striding away. "This will take a shower-thought fest. I'll be back when I figure it out."

As she walked off someone knocked at the door. Tahno glanced to Mei's unmoving body before approaching the entrance and revealing Taifeng.

"Hey. Is Mei around?" he asked.

Tahno stepped aside and gestured back. Taifeng's expression fell as he saw his best friend outside. He nodded a silent thanks to the former-waterbender before crossing the home and kneeling beside the brunette.

Putting a hand on Mei's shoulder, Taifeng quietly said, "I wanted to see how you were doing. Are you okay?"

Unable to make herself look him in the eye, her gaze fell to her lap as she shrugged. Taifeng frowned as he wiped a tear from her eye. The former-earthbender sucked in a breath as she tensed, her lips trembling as she desperately tried to keep herself composed. He gently rubbed her back as she calmed herself.

Mei took a deep breath before changing the subject. "Any news on Tarrlok or Amon?"

Taifeng grew silent. "They found debris from a boat explosion... including human remains. It seems to be a murder-suicide—most likely them."

"I see..." Glancing away, she asked, "Anything else?"

He looked out at the snow. "My father is the interim-chief until we find Saikhan. He was third in command behind Beifong, so he was the obvious next choice. Dad doesn't want to stay in the position, though, so we're hoping we find Saikhan alive, and soon."

Her green eyes went wide. "He's doing it even though he can't bend anymore?"

"He's had some time to cope with it."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "It's only been a few weeks. How can he be okay?"

"Sometimes life gives you no choice but to keep going," Taifeng explained. "The city needs him."

The younger teen pursed her lips as she looked down.

After a few minutes, Taifeng sighed. "Mei, I love working with you, but... you need to think about why you want to be an officer. I know you look up to your dad, but you need to make sure that you're doing this for you. If it was just for him, well... Just think about it, okay? I want you to be happy."

He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and left.

From behind, Tahno dully commented, "He's right, you know."

Mei sighed and glanced away. "I know."

Jin's boyfriend sat beside the teen as he admitted, "It's really hard to deal with this kind of loss. For people like us, our identities are tied to our bending." Mei remained silent, and he added, "At least you lost yours for a good reason. You're that family's hero—you saved a culture, you know."

The brunette thought back to how the airbender kids all hugged her before they left with Korra, tearing up as her lips curved into a small smile.

He smiled slightly. "That's the life of an officer, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I've done a lot of reflecting since Amon took my bending away," he continued. "I haven't left a good mark on the world... I've been trying to find a purpose—a good one—now that I lost mine." He turned to the former-earthbender. "Like your friend said, you should think about why you're an officer. Is your purpose being a metalbender or a protector?"

Mei fell silent, mulling over her answer for a few moments before asking, "Why are you helping me? We rarely spoke before this."

"I'm trying to be a better person," he explained before grinning slightly. "That means I should help my future sister-in-law get through something I understand."

Her eyes went wide as she turned to face him.

After studying his face for a moment, she warily asked, "And you're sure about this?"

"With everything that Jin stayed with me through the years, I know she's the one," he assured her. "I need to get back on my feet first and adjust to my new life, but I know I'm gonna propose one day. I wanted to talk to you about it first since you always had the most problems with me."

Mei smiled and commented, "You've grown up... It would be nice to see you guys settle down."

Tahno mirrored the teen's smile and thanked her. "I still need to decide between carving a necklace or getting a ring, but I've got time. I might even do both." He stood and stepped inside, calling back a reminder, "You should do what makes you happy too."

The former-earthbender frowned as the reality came crashing back down on her. Was she doing this for herself, or was it really just for her father's sake?

Thinking back, her lips curved into a soft smile.

The police headquarters were nearly empty as Mei slowly walked through the halls. Despite the chaos, the floors still managed to shine. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in her new uniform—now matching Taifeng and the other normal officers.

She stepped inside the main room where all the desks lined the path to the chief's office, and looked around at the few people present. They were mostly nonbenders and a few ex-metalbenders from Lee's team. Taifeng warmly smiled as he came up to the brunette and put a welcoming hand on her shoulder. She smiled back as a familiar warmth filled her again.

The door to the chief's office opened, revealing Lee in a normal uniform—except for the golden badge pinned to his chest. Saghani came out behind him, followed by Commander Bumi, whom Mei briefly met when Korra and the others left the city.

Lee cleared his throat, gathering attention as he explained, "Everything we discuss in the meeting is highly confidential. Panic could spread across the world if word gets out."

Everyone quietly nodded, and the interim-chief gestured to Saghani.

The strategist stepped forward and announced, "Avatar Korra has lost her bending. Councilman Tenzin's family and Lin Beifong have all gone to the South Pole with her in hopes of a cure. With all the other council members gone, we are the only authority figures left for the nation. It is imperative that we locate all the remaining prisoners—especially the council members and Saikhan. Once everything has settled down, we will hold a press conference on moving forward as a nation."

"We need to do this quickly while the Equalists are still in disarray," Mei pointed out.

Looking around, Taifeng frowned. "Yeah, but we don't have enough officers to pull off a rescue mission like that."

As Saghani opened his mouth, Bumi heroically clenched his fists. "You have to believe in yourselves! If you do that, you can do anything." With a mighty grin, he recalled, "One time, I single-handedly rescued a group of soldiers from an anti-Avatar cult with just my trusty pocket watch, a silk scarf, and a hog-monkey."

Mei's eyebrow twitched, and everyone stared at the commander with baffled expressions.

Saghani cleared his throat and explained, "The United Forces will lend soldiers until enough officers have been recovered."

"That works too!" Bumi proclaimed.

A female emergency-line operator spoke up. "With the force spread so thin, I'll need help taking all the calls. I'm the only person in the department right now."

"I'll help as much as I can," Lee assured her.

Saghani and Bumi soon offered their assistance as well.

The strategist then advised, "The local authorities should show the greatest strength in this effort. The United Forces have pushed back the rebellion as much as we can, and we should only work behind the scenes as far as the citizens are aware. They need to see that the authorities they know and trust are working to bring peace for everyone—and that they are at the forefront of the effort."

Lee nodded before addressing the group. "The Equalists have been split since Amon's reveal as a bloodbender. We've been receiving tips about the locations of hideouts where prisoners are located. For now, I'm dividing the teams into two officers leading a group of Bumi's men—at least until we save enough people."

The commander gave him a thumbs-up and assured his new comrades, "You can trust my soldiers with your lives."

"Taifeng and Mei, you're on team one."

The pair moved to Saghani as he laid out the plan. Mei fiercely grinned, ready to take back her city. Still, she couldn't fully ignore the nervous butterflies within.

Alarms blared throughout the hideout as Mei hurried the prisoners to safety with Taifeng. Then Equalists came rushing in—fewer than the last raid. As they all targeted the rescue group, a chi-blocker came at Mei and jumped over her head.

Fists raised defensively, she rolled to the side and managed to avoid his attack, but another came in from the side. She instinctively jumped back, but the earth didn't launch her.

Her eyes went wide as she left herself vulnerable, but Taifeng jumped in and deflected her attack with his baton. In the same fluid movement, he took out another Equalist. Mei clenched her fists and turned to the next attacker. While she managed to chi-block a gloved Equalist, another threw a set of bolas from a distance. As the weighted rope spiraled toward Mei, she slammed her foot on the ground and raised her fist. The ground didn't budge, but Taifeng swooped in again.

The remaining Equalists were quickly defeated and detained by Bumi's accompanying forces. The former-earthbender watched from a distance as they were being carted off into separate vehicles.

Taifeng gently put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and whispered, "Mei?"

She could only manage a hushed, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's not your fault."

After two weeks of continuous hard work, the council members had all been saved, and so had Saikhan—all being tended to at the hospital. Unfortunately, the chief decided to resign, deeming himself unfit to serve the city, and leaving Lee the permanent position.

After the meeting, Mei and Taifeng started walking home together—just as they always did until they had to part ways. As the fork in their paths came up and the older teen bid his goodnight, Mei pursed her lips and ran up to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I know this is out of the blue, but..." she glanced down. "Will you teach me how to fight without my bending?"

He rubbed his neck and commented, "My fighting style is kinda opposite from earthbending. You'd have trouble picking up on it as quickly as you want."

She sighed. "I know. Maybe you could still help by sparring with me? I can try to mix chi-blocking with your defensive skills and make it second-nature. That way you won't have to keep protecting me."

Taifeng couldn't help but laugh before playfully ruffling her hair. "I'll always protect you when you need help—it's _my_ second nature." She pouted, and he added, "But, I would be glad to help in any way I can."

With a grateful smile, Mei thanked him. They started walking side-by-side toward Taifeng's apartment.

Along the way, he offered, "Why don't we have dinner at my place first?"


End file.
